Inmortalitas
by BellatrixBlack25
Summary: El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 110 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos. Drarry, Luna/ Alistair
1. Chapter 1

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste es una combinación de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando leí un fics de DarkAdarah, bueno espero que les guste espero reviews.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K y Stephany.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 110 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 El comienzo<strong>

Todo comenzó con la búsqueda de los horrocrux, ya habíamos destruido el guardapelo y la copa; solo nos quedaba Nagini y la diadema de Rowena, estábamos acampando cuando los carroñeros nos encontraron tuvimos que separarnos, iba corriendo esquivando todos los hechizos que podía, no sé cómo pero acabe rodando colina abajo, termine rompiéndome las piernas, y unas cuantas costillas, luego todo fue oscuridad. Al despertar me sentía totalmente diferente, más fuerte y poderoso cuando me puse a inspeccionar lo que me rodea vi que un hombre me observaba detenidamente con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios; y unos ojos rojos era muy pálido; solo una palabra pasó por mi mente: Vampiro.

-Lamento lo que hice pero tenía que ver que sucedía si transformaba a un mago, nunca lo habíamos hecho ya que ustedes saben cómo matarnos con facilidad, por suerte te encontré malherido solo tuve que morderte y darte un poco de mi sangre y esperar el resultado, lo sorprendente es que al parecer no pierdes tu magia, ni tampoco cambia mucho tu apariencia incluso tu corazón late seguro que es tu magia la que provoque que parezca mas humano de lo que eres- sabía que no lo lamentaba me miraba con odio y malicia. Estaba en shock me transformo en vampiro sin mi consentimiento no pude evitarlo y con un solo movimiento invoque mi varita y lo queme.

Cuando por fin salí del shock vi que solo quedaban cenizas pero no le di importancia lo que tenía que hacer ahora era buscar a Ron y Hermione para dirigirnos a Hogwarts y destruir la diadema y Nagini. No me fue difícil encontrarlos podía olerlos.

-Harry, estas bien pensamos que te habían atrapado- dijo Hermione al acercarme vi como palidecía al igual que Ron.

-Harry compañero ¿qué te paso?- apuntándome con la varita, solo pude suspirar.

-Caí rodando por un barranco, me rompí las piernas y unas cuantas costillas, me desmaye al despertar me sentía diferente, un vampiro me encontró y quiso usarme de conejillo de india al transformarme- lo ultimo lo dije con sarcasmo, los observe detenidamente esperando su reacción.

-Bueno en realidad no te pareces nada a los vampiros, exceptuando que estas un poco mas pálido, pero tus ojos están del mismo color, solo que con un brillo sobrenatural, atrayente y al parecer creciste unos centímetros, ¿Puedes hacer magia?- dijo Hermione mirándome con preocupación.

-Sí, ya que en un momento de shock invoque mi varita y le prendí fuego al vampiro que me transformo, no sé cómo nos afecta a nosotros ser transformados pero no tenemos tiempos de averiguarlo y no se preocupen no tengo ansias de atacarlos ni nada por el estilo- vi como se tranquilizaban, Hermione se acerco tomo mi mano y la de Ron y nos aparecimos en Hogsmeade. Nos colocamos la capa de invisibilidad y nos dirigimos donde Aberforth para que nos diera acceso al pasaje que había ahí, Dumbledore lo menciono antes de morir, íbamos entrando cuando sentí una enorme angustia en el pecho y no sé cómo pero supe que la persona que más quería en el mundo estaba en peligro, no podía perderlo, no a él.

-Adelántense, tengo algo que hacer nos vemos en Hogwarts, destruyan la diadema- lamentaba no poder acompañarlos.

-Pero Harry es peligroso, será mejor que lo que vayas hacer lo hagas luego- dijo Hermione con determinación.

-Lo siento, Mione pero esto es importante- no le di tiempo de contestar cuando me coloque la capa de invisibilidad y desaparecí, utilice el collar que le di para poder aparecer donde él estuviera, lo que vi me dejo helado habían dos cuerpos en el suelo sus hermosas cabelleras rubia manchadas de sangre, estaban con vida pero sus latidos eran débiles al parecer el desgraciado de Voldemort los torturo antes de irse, seguro descubrio que eran espías, no había nadie así que me quite la capa y corrí a su lado.

-Draco amor, despierta prometiste que estaríamos siempre juntos- sus ojos empezaron abrirse respiraba con dificultad, sentí mis lagrimas caer no podía evitarlo verlo tan débil y maltrecho.

-Ha... Harry, no quiero morir y dejarte- le costaba hablar, voltee para ver como Luna se encontraba igual que él, pero ella estaba inconsciente y no mostraba signos de recuperar la conciencia.

-Tranquilo amor, estoy aquí te ayudare- se que Draco se molestara pero no puedo perderlo no estoy listo. Me acerque y le mordí el cuello bebí de su sangre y después procedí a cortarme y darle de beber de la mía, hice el mismo procedimiento con Luna se que Draco no me perdonara si no la salvo. Vi como su respiración se regulaba y sus heridas empezaban a sanar, aun recuerdo cuando los conocí.

* * *

><p>Flash-Back<p>

Hagrid acababa irse diciendo que aun estaba mareado por los carritos de Gringotts y que iría a tomarse una hidromiel mientras yo me media para que mi hicieran las túnicas al entrar vi a una niña y un niño rubio, los observe sus facciones eran algo afiladas cuando la niña me volvió a ver vi que tenía los ojos de color azul, al parecer el niño noto que ella no lo escuchaba porque volteo a ver lo que la había distraído; al verlo vi que tenía unos hermosos ojos grises como plata liquida, parecía un ángel.

-¿Hogwarts guapo?- pregunto Madame Malkin, no pude evitar ruborizarme y solo asentí, me subí al banquito que me señalaba y deje que me tomara las medidas.

Nos pusimos hablar me dijo que se llamaba Draco y que la niña era Luna su hermana melliza, se puso hablar de muchas cosas que yo no entendía, Luna también hablaba pero a ella la entendía menos que a él ya que hablaba de criaturas raras, hasta que vio a hagrid lo cual me animo un poco ya que eso era algo que yo sabía pero después se puso a decir cosas que no me gustaron. Cuando madame Malkin dijo que ya estaba el mío no me dio mucho pesar irme.

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts- dijeron a la vez, solo pude asentir.

La segunda vez que vi a Draco estaba en el tren se presento solo sin su hermana pero iba acompañado de dos chicos grandes y gordos que al parecer eran como sus guardaespaldas, se presento formalmente diciendo de que era Draco Malfoy provocando que Ron se riera de su nombre lo cual no entendí a mi me parecía bonito pero Draco se molesto y se pudo a humillar a Ron cuando lo hizo me recordó a mi primo Dudley y cuando me ofreció su amistad lo rechace.

Fui seleccionado en Gryffindor ya que no quería ir a Slytherin porque me dijeron que ahí fueron todos los magos oscuros y yo no quería que la gente me señalara o me detestara, por quedar ahí, Draco si fue seleccionado en Slytherin como dijo que pasaría pero Luna fue a Ravenclaw.

Los años pasaron y precisamente en tercero fue que me di cuenta que Draco me gustaba; sin importarme todas esas peleas en la que acabábamos, o cuando nos hechizábamos; fue cuando Buckbeak lo ataco que me di cuenta que lo quería, desde entonces no podía quitarle la vista de encima en cuarto cuando Ron se peleo conmigo por culpa del torneo me la pase mucho en el bosque ahí vi a Luna nos pusimos a platicar ella en verdad era muy agradable a pesar de ser una Malfoy aunque eso no me molesta, acabamos hablando de Draco y ella diciéndome que en realidad yo no conocía su verdadera personalidad, nos pasamos horas y no sé cómo, todo quedo en que ella me ayudaría a conquistarlo y francamente lo acepte con ilusión.

Justo se dio la oportunidad antes de la primera prueba, Luna lo había citado cerca del lago donde nadie podía ver por la cantidad de arboles, cuando llego y me vio; se molesto creo que seguía enojado porque Moddy lo transformo en un hermoso hurón y me echa la culpa a mí, empezó a irse pero Luna lo convenció de quedarse y cuando nos dimos cuentas nos encontrábamos charlando de todo y nada, ella tenía razón Draco era gracioso, sarcástico, algo malicioso, así nos pasamos reuniéndonos los tres y no sé desde cuando Luna solo se quedaba unos minutos, en una ocasión me encontraba tan nervioso ya que me entere de que la primera prueba consistía en dragones que se lo conté a Draco y el me dijo que usara lo que mejor se me daba lo cual era volar, me enseño el hechizo para invocarla y cuando lo conseguí estaba tan contento que no me di cuenta que lo abrace nuestro rostros estaban muy cerca no pide evitarlo y lo bese al principio se tenso pero luego respondió besándome de igual forma cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas.

-Te quiero Draco- vi como se ruborizaba y me observaba como queriendo descubrir si mentía o no.

-Yo también te quiero- cuando dijo esas cuatro palabras no pude evitar besarlo de nuevo, ese día le pedí que fuera mi novio, nadie se enteraría solo Luna.

El resto del año me la pase en las nubes, de la cual caí bruscamente cuando vi morir a Cedric y el regreso de Voldemort, para después de enterarme de que Moddy en realidad es Barty Crouch Jr. Esa noche Draco me consoló cuando me fue a ver a la enfermería.

Los siguientes años no fueron los mejores, me atacaron los dementores una maldita mujer cara de sapo me hizo la vida imposible, lo único bueno eran los encuentros que tenia con Draco, pero ni eso duro después del quinto año ni él ni Luna me hablaban, se veían muy pálidos y se peleaban entre ellos constantemente, fue cuando llego el profeta y me entere que Lucius Malfoy y otros mortífagos habían escapado; días después Lucius fue hallado muerto no pude evitar ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin pero Draco no estaba, me fije en la mesa de Ravenclaw con la esperanza de ver a Luna pero tampoco ella estaba.

Hermione y Ron dejaron de preguntarme que me pasaba desde hace rato, ellos no sabían que yo estuve saliendo con Draco, ni tampoco entendían el porqué mi obsesión con el pero lo amo y no dejare que el maldito de Voldemort me lo quite. Pasaron dos semanas desde que el profeta anuncio la muerte de Lucius, un día el director me mando a llamar, dentro se encontraban Draco y Luna ambos muy pálidos y con los ojos rojos.

-Pasa Harry, tenemos que hablar- dijo el director yo no podía apartar la vista de Draco, ese día me entere de que Voldemort también mato a Narcisa Malfoy y que Luna y Draco estaban ahí para unirse a la orden del fénix con el único Objectivo de vengarse de Voldemort, ellos serian espía apenas lo escuche no pude evitar palidecer porque sabía lo que eso significaba.

Después de eso los logre convencer para que habláramos ninguno de los dos por mas que les suplique me escucho estaban lleno de odio y resentimiento con la persona que arruino sus vidas, Luna se fue al momento Draco iba a ser lo mismo pero no se lo permití le dije que si no me iba a escuchar que al menos me dejara estar con él, hasta que la guerra estallara estuvo renuente pero acepto, y fueron los días más felices que tuve desde que me separe de él, ese mismo año Dumbledore murió a manos de Snape, Draco y Luna dejaron entrar a los mortífagos pero todos los alumnos estaban encerrados en sus sala común a salvo. Ese año también me entere de los horrocrux y mi mision de buscarlos y destruirlos.

**Fin de flash- back**

* * *

><p>No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero pude ver como ambos habría sus ojos, pude ver de nuevo los hermosos ojos grises viéndome, al igual que observe los ojos azules de Luna ambos parecían confundidos no los culpaba.<p>

-Perdón Draco, pero no quería perderte- mientras me acercaba y lo besaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo es que estamos vivos?- pregunto Draco mientras me acariciaba la mejía, suspire mientras comencé a relatarle lo mismo que a Ron y Hermione cuando acabe espere algún estallido ambos son orgullosos sangre pura no son tan prejuicio como al comienzo.

-Gracias Harry- dijo Luna mientras se acercaba y me besaba en la mejía.

-No me enojare contigo, yo fuera hecho lo mismo si fuera estado en tu lugar- dijo Draco mientras se me acercaba y besaba de nuevo.

-Tenemos que irnos, aun no he matado a Voldemort y ese desgraciado tiene que morir- vi como ambos asentía nos desaparecimos en Hogsmeade y corrimos a una velocidad sorprendente en cuestión de segundos llegamos a Hogwarts, bese a Draco y nos separamos vi como Draco y Luna empezaron a luchar contra los mortífagos que había y yo me dirigí donde sentía que estaba Voldemort se que ellos no morirán porque técnicamente estamos muertos , al encontrarlo empezamos una lucha a muerte, lanzando hechizos tras hechizos mis nuevas habilidades me permitían esquivar con suma facilidad, cuando el avada de Voldemort me dio sentí su alma desaparecer dentro de mí, solo pude sonreír al sentir la liberación completa al saber que ya no tengo nada de él dentro de mí. Vi como abría muchos los ojos al ver que no morí pero no le di tiempo de nada y lo mate; sabia que esta vez no regresaría porque Neville mato a Nagini y Hermione destruyo la diadema.

Después de la batalla final los días pasaron, hasta que llegaron los juicios Draco y Luna serian juzgado por ser mortífagos pero no iba a permitir que nos separaran de nuevo y conté como ellos se volvieron espía y tuvieron pasando información a la orden para vencer a Voldemort, después de deliberar se llego a que ellos pagarían una pequeña fortuna por aquellas personas que sufrieron por culpa de su padre, a ellos no les molesto ya que seguirían siendo ricos no tanto como antes. Nadie se ha enterado de que somos vampiros los únicos que saben son Ron y Hermione, pero no saben que Draco y Luna también lo son. También hubieron muchas pérdidas entre ella Snape que murió por culpa de Nagini.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Luna con nerviosismo y no la culpo yo también empiezo a sentir la sed.

-Creo que deberíamos de irnos, es peligroso nunca en la historia un mago ha sido transformado en vampiro y no sabemos cómo reaccionara el ministerio- dijo serio Draco y lo comprendo ese vampiro me lo confirmo.

-Sí, será lo mejor, nunca he salido de Inglaterra será bueno conocer otros lugares-dije algo desanimado al tener que separarme de las personas que consideraba mi familia pero sé que es lo mejor, después de todo no quiero verlos morir mientras yo siempre seré joven; vi Draco sonreírme eso basto para subirme los ánimos.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos en una semana para dejar todo en orden aquí, ¿Puedo elegir el primer lugar al que iremos?- pregunto Luna emocionada.

-Por mí no hay problema-mientras le sonreía.

-Elige el lugar que quieras hermanita- dijo Draco besando su frente.

Ya habían pasado cinco días, Draco y Luna dijeron que me darían tiempo para despedirme de los Weasley, tenía pensado contarle de mi condición al resto, pero no le diría nada de Draco y Luna, me aparecí en la madriguera, desde que termino la guerra he estado viviendo en Grimmauld Place , ya había empacado todo solo quedaba despedirme; todos tenían mucha expectativas en mi, querían que me casara con Ginny y pensaba que sería auror pero ya me canse de estar luchando con magos oscuros lo único que quiero es vivir en paz y feliz y eso solo será con Draco.

-Harry querido, pasa- entre y vi que todos estaban reunidos les había mandado una nota a Ron pidiéndole que reuniera a su familia, también le mande una nota a Andrómeda para que trajera a Teddy y poder despedirme de él.

-Harry, que bueno verte ¿como estas?- pregunto Hermione observándome detenidamente.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, vine a despedirme- apenas acabe de hablar de armo el alboroto.

Después de que se calmaran le conté la historia otra vez, cuando acabe vi como todos me observaban impresionados.

-Eso no importa Harry, tú me gustas y te acepto aunque seas vampiro, podemos casarnos aunque no tengamos hijos- no pude evitar mirarla irritado.

-Es cierto hermano no tienes que irte, todos te aceptamos- solo le sonreí a Ron por su apoyo pero igual no pensaba cambiar de opinión. Y todos asintieron dándole la razón.

-Agradezco a todos su apoyo pero quiero aclarar unas cosas, primero Ginny en verdad lo siento pero no estoy enamorado de ti y en ningún momento te dije que iba a estar contigo, y con respeto a irme no pienso cambiar de opinión los vendré a visitar pero es algo que ya decidí- vi como todos estaban consternados no por el hecho de que me iba sino porque no pensaba casarme con Ginny, desde que me transforme en vampiro mis habilidades se multiplicaron nunca fui bueno en Legeremancia y menos en Oclumancia, pero ahora se me hace fácil saber lo que piensa como si pudiera leerles la mente sin siquiera esforzarme se que a Luna y a Draco les pasa igual.

-Te burlaste de mi hermana, la ilusionaste y ahora solo dices que te vas- grito Ron rojo de la furia. Ginny lloraba en los brazos de su madre quien me miraba molesta.

-Nunca la ilusione, ni siquiera salimos así que no me vengas con eso Ron- dije realmente molesto.

-Pero tu sabia que está enamorada de ti- dijo Hermione viéndome con reproche.

-Solo por eso tengo que casarme con ella para eso tenemos que estar los dos enamorados así que no lo creo Hermione- dije cada vez más molesto, mis emociones estaban fuera de control.

-Yo te apoyo Harry y tienes razón no tienes porque casarte cuando ni siquiera has salido con ella ni le diste alguna señal de que eso ocurriría- dijo Andrómeda sonriéndome solo pude devolvérsela y cargar a Teddy que desde hace rato a estado estirando sus bracitos.

-Bueno solo era eso, nos vemos agradezco todo su apoyo- me acerque a Andrómeda la abrace y le entregue a Teddy después de besar su frente.

-En cuanto pueda los iré a visitar constantemente, cuando me encuentre establecido puedes visitarme, no quiero separarme de Teddy- vi como asentía.

-Cuídate y escríbeme diario- solo asentí voltee a ver a los Weasley la mayoría me miraba molesto incluyendo a mis amigos, pero George, Fred, Bill y Charlie me dieron sus apoyo.

-Más vale que nos escriba hermanito- dijo George yo solo asentí.

-Sino tendremos que hacerte pagar- dijo Fred sonriendo.

-Nos vemos- dijeron Bill y Charlie solo asentí agradeciendo su apoyo, al ver que nadie más se despediría solo asentí al resto y me desaparecí de regreso a Grimmauld Place. A los días me encontré con Draco y Luna y nos fuimos por red flu a nuestro primer destino. Francia.

Desde ese entonces han pasado años, ciento diez para ser exacto todas las personas que conocí ya murieron a lo largo de esos años me amigue de nuevo con los Weasley nunca les dije que estaba con Draco porque sabía que no lo aceptarían y quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que podía junto a ellos, la única que sabía de mi relación fue Andrómeda ya que tanto ella como los Malfoy establecieron la relación rota de sobrinos- tía, así como su relación con Teddy todo fue muy hermoso mientras duro, mi relación con Draco creció y se fortaleció, a lo largo de estos años investigamos nuestra condición y fue una gran sorpresa enterarnos de que podíamos tener hijo que nuestra magia nos ayudaría como lo fuera hecho si no fuéramos sido vampiro pero tanto Draco como yo decidimos que aun no era el momento.

Al menos vimos crecer a Teddy casarse tener hijos y nietos fue hermoso y triste, enterrar a todo los Weasley a Hermione, Andrómeda, a Teddy después de que todos murieron decidimos viajar por todo el mundo conocimos muchas personas y vampiros, una el cual nos agrado a los tres lo conocimos hace 50 años se llama Carlisle Cullen, nos vio en el bosque cuando estabamos alimentandonos, nos acercamos y nos pusimos a platicar con el ya que nos dimos cuenta de que no era como nosotros; nos dijo que viajaba con tres vampiros mas pero que ellos se encontraban en otro lado que él se encontraba aqui por una conferencia y que estaba cazando cuando se topo con nosotros; nos reunimos con el por una semana estaba fascinado ya que nunca conoció vampiros de nuestro tipo, ya que según él los de su tipo son duros como rocas, fríos y sus ojos varían según la dieta, al contrario de nosotros que somos como cualquier humano exceptuando por nuestra belleza, fuerza , por nuestra venas corría sangre, nuestros corazones aun latía, ademas de que a nosotros si nos salia colmillos, no brillabamos pero si fueramos como los vampiros de nuestro mundo nos quemariamos pero al igual que los demas todo es gracias a la magia, lo que más le impresiono fue el color de nuestros ojos. Después de los días que nos vimos nos separamos desde entonces no hemos vuelto a saber de él.

Ahora estábamos en Forks, Washington hoy era 25 de agosto de 2012, el mundo ha cambiado mucho desde nuestro tiempo, teníamos pensado quedarnos una buena temporada, nuestro conocimiento sobre ambos mundo era mucho.

* * *

><p>Como se habran dado cuenta cambie el año solo piense que todo es igual cambiando la fecha y los acontecimientos, es obviamente drarry y a luna le pondré a<p>

Bueno espero que les haya gustado actualizare cuando pueda espero reviews y sus opiniones saludos Bellatrix.


	2. Chapter 2 Forks

Los personajes de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K y Stephenie.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 110 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenaza en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 Forks<strong>

**Pov Harry**

Nos encontrábamos en la casa que Draco mando hacer meses atrás, era una repica de la mansión Malfoy un poco más pequeña, solo cambiada por pequeños detalles sin importancia; en este momento discutíamos por decidir si iríamos al instituto que hay aquí, éramos dos contra uno; porque ni Draco menos yo, queríamos asistir pero Luna es terca y sé que acabaremos cediendo.

-Bien iremos, a veces eres insoportable- termino gritando Draco, no lo culpo, cuando Luna quiere algo se pone parlanchina sabiendo que eso nos sacara de quicio.

Nos alimentábamos de personas pero sin llegar a matarlas luego le borramos la memoria, en caso de emergencia o cuando no queremos salir de casa tenemos bolsas de donaciones; también nos alimentábamos de comida, no nos llena como antes, la acompañábamos con una copa de sangre al menos aun podíamos disfrutarla; después de hablar con Carlisle decidimos hacer pruebas; ya que nosotros no somos del mismo tipo de vampiro, descubrimos que al igual que ellos somos muy fuerte, veloces resistente y nuestros sentidos mejoraron; el fuego no nos mata como a ellos, lo probamos prendiéndonos fuegos con varita en mano por cualquier percance, nos quemaba y dolía un poco pero era tolerable, no nos quemaba como a un humano si no de forma más lenta y no nos consumía como a los vampiro, cuando ocurría nos curábamos solos, al parecer tenemos una habilidad de regeneración.

-Grandioso, ya verán que nos vamos a divertir- mientras miraba de forma soñadora el jardín, solo suspire ya me había acostumbrado a Luna y su forma de ver las cosas.

-No te ofendas hermanita, pero en este pueblo dudo que haya algo que nos divierta tendremos que aparecernos en otra ciudad o país-dije mientras la observaba con burla.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo querido; esto lugar es deprimente, todo el día nublado o lloviendo no sé porque lo escogiste- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a Luna quien fue la que escogió este pueblo como próxima residencia ya habíamos viajado por todo el mundo, y no hay lugar que no conozcamos supongo que por eso Luna escogió este lugar nadie en su sano juicio vendría a vivir a un lugar tan aburrido.

-Es hermoso, hay tanta naturaleza y podremos correr sin temor a que nos vean- dijo Luna mientras saltaba emocionada.

-Además ustedes escogieron los últimos 3 lugares, con la escusa de que estaban recién casados y que querían escoger donde pasarían su Luna de miel- no pude evitar sonreír por el recuerdo escogimos Brasil, Roma y el Caribe, fue hermoso. Nos casamos mágicamente en Brasil ahora estamos enlazados por la eternidad ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida me sentía realizado y completo.

-Bien pero creo que deberíamos ir de compra; no tenemos ropa para el clima de aquí y seria raro llegar con ropa de verano- dijo Draco mientras se veía su propia ropa, a lo largo de los años Draco y Luna me forzaron a vestir a la moda después de un tiempo me acostumbre y me gusto ahora solo vestimos ropa de marca; según Draco si íbamos a vestir como muggle vestiríamos con lo mejor, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo combinábamos los dos .muggle y magico, sentiamos los cambios del clima, es decir sentiamos calor, frio pero en menor grado de como cuando eramos humanos y aunque pasaramos mucho tiempo bajo el sol este, no nos lastima ni afecta asi como tampoco si hace mucho frio, somos inmunes aunque lo sintamos.

-¿Dónde iremos?- pregunte, mientras tomaba mi chaqueta.

-A New York, después a Francia y por último a Inglaterra- solo asentí tome su brazo al igual que Luna y nos desaparecimos; este sería un largo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Edward<strong>

Hoy el día esta ajetreado, en el instituto no se para de comentar sobre los nuevos alumnos, solo han pasado cuatro meses desde que Bella entro.

-¿De dónde cree que sean?- pregunto Bella, hace dos meses que le pedí que fuera mi novia después de estar seguro que no la atacaría y que podía resistir su sangre, desde entonces se sienta con nosotros.

-No lo sé, no puedo ver nada sobre ellos- dijo Alice un poco preocupada, _"estaré perdiendo mi don" _es raro nunca le había fallado, vi como Jasper usaba su poder en ella para calmarla.

-No lo creo- fue lo único que dije a pesar de no estar cien por ciento seguro.

-Lastima Belly-Bell, ya no eres el foco de atención de adolecentes hormonales-dijo Emmett con burla, mientras sonreia de oreja a oreja.

-Como si ella fuera interesante, hasta un mosquito llama más la atención- dijo Rosalie con malicia.

-Basta Rose- mientras la miraba molesto al ver como Bella se encogía por su mirada, ella solo me miro con suficiencia, _"No tengo culpa que tengas una novia cobarde". _Cuando sonó el timbre Bella y yo nos dirigimos a Biología, hoy veríamos sobre los diferentes tipos de bacterias y musgos que existían. El resto del día paso entre cotilleos sobre los nuevos alumnos; después de dejar a Bella a su casa me fui a cazar para estar saciado no quería arriesgarme cuando la fuera a ver más tarde, cuando regrese a la mansión a cambiarme de ropa vi que todos estaban en sus rutinas diarias, Rosalie modificando de nuevo el coche de Emmett, Jasper jugaba videojuegos con este, Alice comprando ropa por internet, y Esme arreglando el jardín, Carlisle aun no llegaba.

-Hola hijo- dijo Carlisle acabando de entrar, con maletín en mano.

-Hola Carlisle, ya iba de salida- vi como asentía _"Salúdame a Bella",_ después de todos los problemas que tuvimos apenas Bella llego y por todo lo que tuve que pasar todos estaban contento de que fuera encontrado a mi pareja, excepto por Rosalie aunque ella no lo hacía por maldad simplemente no entendía como me enamore de una humana, y el hecho de que Bella quiera ser como nosotros.

-Por supuesto- corrí lo más rápido que pude cuando estuve frente a su ventana, trepe y espere que llegara, a los minutos ya estaba conmigo, a pesar de que usaba un shork viejo y una camisa con agujeros a mi me parecía la chica más hermosa del mundo, se subió a la cama y se acurruco junto a mí, empecé a entonar su nana, a los minutos se quedo dormida, yo solo me la pase observando nunca me cansaría de hacerlo. A penas vi que se acercaba la hora me levante bese su frente y corrí a casa para cambiarme y venir a recogerla para ir al instituto juntos.

Cuando entre a mi habitación vi que la ropa de hoy ya estaba lista, me cambie tome las llaves de mi volvo y fui a recogerla a los quince minutos estaba frente a su casa; vi como salía me sonreía y subía.

-¿Cómo crees que sean los chicos nuevos?- pregunto con curiosidad, me encontraba igual que ella lo único que sabíamos es que eran tres, íbamos con el tiempo justo ni tarde ni temprano.

-No lo sé, tendremos que esperar que lleguen para conocerlos- vi como asentía y volteaba a ver por la ventana.

-Mi papa me dijo que no escucho sobre su llegada, en realidad nadie lo hizo, solo saben que viven en una casa cerca de donde ustedes viven, al parecer la mandaron a construir para poder mudarse, pero no sabía que las personas tenían hijos- solo asentí, era raro porque se vendrían a vivir aquí, es tranquilo pero no es un lugar que yo escogería si fueran otras las circunstancias.

Cuando llegamos al instituto vimos como todos estaban afuera, seguro esperando la llegada de los nuevos, no los culpo si de por si la llegada de Bella fue todo un revuelo porque entro un mes comenzada las clases, que decir de estos chicos que tienen cinco meses de retrasos y que tendrán que esforzarse mucho para poder ponerse al día.

-Hola Bella- grito Jessica, mientras hacia seña para que nos acercáramos, no pude evitar suspirar.

-Hola Jessica, Ángela, Mike, Erick- dijo Bella mientras les sonreía, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Mis hermanos también se encontraban en el estacionamiento, también tenían curiosidad, mas aun que Alice no los pudo ver.

-No estas emocionada, me pregunto si vendrán chicos lindos- iba a seguir hablando pero el fuerte rugido de una moto la interrumpió, volvimos a ver y no pude evitar levantar una ceja impresionado, era un Lamborghini negro último modelo y una moto Harley Davidson negra con detalles en rojo y dorado, se estacionaron justo al lado de mi volvo; cuando el chico de la moto se quito el casco no pude evitar contener el aliento, era más o menos alto, como de 1.80, ojos color verde esmeralda cabello negro alborotado no era musculoso como Emmett pero tenía un cuerpo bien formado, eso no fue lo que me dejo perplejo sino su belleza; que ningún humano posee, vi como los otros dos salían si el pelinegro es hermoso, esos rubios no se quedan atrás, la chica era delgada pero su figura era bien marcada no tenía nada que envidiarle a Rosalie, media como 1.70, cabello largo algo ondulado hasta la cintura de un rubio platinado sus ojos son azules, el chico media como 1.87 también rubio platinado pero liso lo tiene algo largo un poco mas debajo de la barbilla sus ojos son grises como plata derretida, y su cuerpo un poco mas musculoso que el del pelinegro. Todos poseían una belleza que impactaba si no fuera porque oigo el latido de sus corazones y por el color de sus ojos, a si como a pesar de ser palidos tiene color en sus rostro hecho irrefutable que corre sangre en sus venas , creeria que son vampiros; y por los pensamientos de mis hermanos ellos también quedaron impresionados y eso de por si no es sencillo hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Harry <strong>

Después de hacer compras, lo cual nos tomo todo el día, decidimos ir a cazar nos dirigimos a Seattle, entramos a un bar y a los segundos ya teníamos a nuestras presas, después de saciar nuestra sed nos regresamos a Forks.

-Bueno ya me voy a dormir- dijo Luna mientras nos besaba la mejilla y subía a su habitación.

-Y, que dices si nos divertimos un rato- dijo Draco seductoramente y voz ronca, mientras se me acercaba rodeando mi cintura, no pude evitar sonreír seria una noche placentera.

-En la habitación- ni bien había acabado de hablar cuando Draco nos apareció directo a ella, empezó a besarme y desvestirme nunca me cansaría, antes de continuar alcance mi varita y lance un hechizo silenciador, luego yo hice lo propio con él a los segundos ambos estábamos desnudos, hizo un camino de besos desde mi cuello, estomago, ombligo, hasta que llego a mi pene ya erecto y se lo metió de golpe, no pude evitar jadear y gemir.

-mmm... Draco- me sentía al límite, aferre sus cabellos rubios cuando sentí que me corría justo en su boca, se acerco a besarme pude sentir mi sabor entre salado y amargo pero no intolerable. Me empezó a preparar, y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba lo suficiente dilatado me penetro de golpe, solo pude gemir más fuerte.

-Estas tan apretado como la primera vez amor-dijo Draco entre jadeos, a los segundo empezó a moverse asestando en cada estocada a mi próstata, yo no paraba de gemir su nombre, una y otra vez.

- Te amo- ese fue el detonante para correrme a los segundos se corrió el.

-Yo también te amo- dije después de regular mi respiración, salió de mi, lanzo hechizos de limpieza a ambos; me acosté sobre su pecho, Draco me acerco mas a él apretándome de la cintura a los minutos estábamos en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente los gritos de Luna nos despertaron, trate de ignorarla y me acurruque mas a Draco.

-Levántense llegaremos tarde, si no están listo en cinco minutos, subiré y les lanzare aguamenti- oí a Draco gruñir y removerse para levantarse por consiguiente levantándome a mí de paso.

-Ve alistando el baño, yo buscare lo que nos pondremos hoy- solo asentí, mientras me dirigía y preparaba la tina. Cuando estuvo a la temperatura perfecta me sumergí en ella a los minutos llego Draco, cuando acabamos nos vestimos, Draco iba con un pantalón de vestir negro, camisa cuello de tortuga azul oscuro, y una chaqueta negra, por otro lado yo iba con un pantalón negro, una camisa verde oscura manga corta y mi inseparable chaqueta de cuero negra, le perteneció a Sirius al igual que la moto, ambas las repare para que quedaran como nuevas. Al bajar vimos a Luna ella iba con un pantalón azul, unas botas sin tacón hasta las rodillas y una camisa morada, en la mano llevaba una chaqueta negra.

-Yo me iré en la moto- mientras tomaba el casco y me dirigía a ella y la acariciaba, Draco solo puso los ojos en blanco por la devoción que le tengo pero no comento nada, ya se acostumbro.

-Bien, entonces nosotros iremos en el Lamborghini - dijo Draco tomando las llave de este, solo teníamos tres vehículos y dos motos, el Ferrari morado de Luna, el Lamborghini negro de Draco y el Camaro de 1967 color rojo mío, teníamos dos Harley Davidson, la mía que era de Sirius que es negra con detalles en rojo y dorado y la negra con detalles en verde y plata que se compro Draco después de montarse por primera vez.

Justo cuando íbamos llegando al instituto vi que muchos alumnos estaban afuera al parecer éramos la comidilla del pueblo, me quite el casco, luego de estacionarme junto al Lamborghini y le pase el casco a Luna para que lo guardara en el coche.

-Bien hermanita, ¿donde tenemos que ir?- pregunto Draco mirando con indiferencia al grupo de adolecentes hormonales que nos observaban.

-Tenemos que ir a la oficina principal, pedirle a la encargada que nos de nuestros horarios- dijo con su habitual voz soñadora. Solo asentimos e ignorando a todos los alumnos que nos habrían camino mientras pasábamos llegamos a la dirección donde había un mostrador detrás de este habían tres escritorios, una pelirroja regordeta de anteojos nos atendió.

-¿En que puedo servirle?- mientras pestañeaba según ella coqueta dirigiéndose solamente a Draco y a mí, cosa que no le gusto a Luna ya que como toda Malfoy odiaba ser ignorada.

-Somos Luna Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter venimos por nuestros horarios- dijo con la habitual frialdad que hablaba cuando alguien se atrevía a ignorarla solo suspire.

-Por supuesto señorita, aquí tienen espero que se adapten, que tengan un buen día- todo lo dijo rápido y nerviosa, mientras se frotaba las manos continuamente.

Vimos nuestros horarios los cuales eran los mismos, nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, era en el salón 3, pasando la cafetería estaba el salón, cuando entramos vimos que era un aula indudablemente pequeña, la ultima escuela muggle a la que asistimos las aulas eran tres veces más grande que esta.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto un hombre alto y calvo según su placa el Señor Mansón, les mostramos nuestros comprobantes al leerlos carraspeo. Cuando observe a los estudiante vi uno que destacaba un chico pálido de pelo cobrizo me recuerda a Cedric, se que es un vampiro al parecer de los vegetarianos y por las miradas de los chicos ellos también lo notaron.

-Preséntense- fue lo único que dijo, la primera en hacerlo fue Luna.

-Buenos días mi nombre es Luna Malfoy, vengo de Inglaterra- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, vi como muchos chicos suspiraban y las chicas la observaban con envidia, aunque para mi sorpresa algunas la veían embobadas.

-Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, su mellizo y por obvias razones también soy de Inglaterra- todo lo dijo con su habitual frialdad, y a pesar de eso se gano suspiros esta vez de la chicas y uno que otro chico lo cual no me agrado.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, también soy de Inglaterra- solo medio sonreír, y como a Luna y Draco hubieron suspiros, el profesor nos indico que nos sentáramos, Luna se sentó junto a una chica cabello castaño de anteojos, Draco y yo nos sentamos juntos, las clases pasaron de lo más aburrida, en todas tuvimos que presentarnos lo cual resulto ser molesto, para cuando tocaron el timbre nos dirigimos a la cafetería, la cual ya estaba llena, fuimos a formarnos lo único que compre fue un jugo , Draco solo una manzana y Luna una soda, nos dirigimos a una mesa la cual estaba en una esquina, pasamos justo al lado del grupo de vampiros entre ellos el de cabello cobrizo, la única humana era una chica menuda cabello y ojos castaños, los ignoramos y seguimos derecho a nuestra mesa, lance un hechizo silenciador para que no nos escucharan.

-Al parecer no somos los únicos vampiros en este pueblo- dije con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un trago a mi jugo, será divertido jugar un rato con ellos, después de todo para ellos solo somos simples humanos.

-Conozco esa mirada, ¿Qué planeas?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa picara y un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

-Yo quiero participar, es divertido cuando sacas tu vena merodeadora- dijo Luna sonriendo igual que Draco.

-Bien que se divierten- fue lo único que dije.

-Aunque no creo que podamos hacer nada, mira quienes vienen de visita- dijo Draco cancelando el hechizo, dándole un mordisco a su manzana, siempre he pensado que tiene una forma demasiado sensual al comerla.

-Hola soy Alice Cullen, ellos son mis hermanos Emmett, Edward, Rosalie Hale novia de Emmett, su hermano Jasper mi novio y mi mejor amiga Bella Swan novia de Edward- solo pude levantar una ceja por su reta gila al igual que Luna y Draco. Pero también porque reconocí dos de los nombres será que conocen a Carlisle seria demasiada casualidad.

-Me llamo Luna, el es mi hermano Draco y su novio Harry- dijo de los más tranquila no pude evitar sonreír al ver las caras de desconcierto y sorpresa que habían puesto, hoy en día los muggles no son tan prejuiciosos como en nuestros tiempos.

-Lastima por el montón de adolecentes enamoradas, que dejaran suspirando por ustedes- dijo burla el grandote, Emmett si no me equivoco.

-No lo creo, aunque fuéramos hetero no saldríamos con ellas- dijo arrastrando las palabras Draco, y con algo de desprecio; de ser hetero creo que fuera quedado con Luna.

-De ser hetero seria tu novio cierto Luna querida- sonreí de forma coqueta mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Por supuesto, los Malfoy tenemos los mejores gustos- dijo mientras miraba a Draco y sonreía.

-Claro hermanita, pero búscate el tuyo-dijo Draco sonriéndole, era divertido desconcertar a la gente y por la cara de los vampiros y muggle, lo conseguimos con facilidad.

-Y, ¿a que debemos su visita a nuestra mesa?- pregunto Draco para sacarlos de su mutismo.

-Solo presentarnos- dijo Jasper, mientras nos miraba fijamente, al igual que Edward seguro están tratando de usar sus poderes en nosotros, lástima que nunca les funcionara; no sé qué poderes tendrá Jasper pero sé que Edward puede leer la mente, la nuestra no la podrá penetrar tenemos los mejores escudo que con los años hemos perfeccionado. En eso tocaron nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase, el resto del día estuvo aburrido lo único entretenido que tuvimos fue en la cafetería, cuando acabaron las clases nos regresamos a la mansión con la idea de que veríamos a Carlisle pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Carlisle<strong>

Estaba por acabar mi turno, cuando mi teléfono sonó, era Edward lo cual me preocupo ya que no me llamaba a menos que sea una emergencia.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?- fue lo único que dije sumamente preocupado.

-Podrías venirte ya, paso algo raro en la escuela con los chicos nuevos- incluso aquí en el hospital se habla sobre los nuevos habitantes del pueblo.

-Voy para allá-le pedí a la jefa de enfermeras que se encargara de los pacientes que me quedaban, me dirigí a la casa estaba intrigado sobre este nuevo acontecimiento.

Al llegar, supe que todos estaban aquí, incluyendo Bella cuando entre Esme me recibió con un beso y nos dirigimos al comedor donde nos reuníamos para hablar asuntos importantes.

-Bien que es tan importante para reunirnos- dije esperando a que se animaran hablar.

-Nuestros poderes no funcionan con los chicos nuevos- dijo Jasper serio, ya podía ver su mente trabajando en las posibles amenazas que estos chicos significaban para la familia.

-Ninguno-dije viendo a Edward con preocupación _"esto no puede ser posible, son igual que Bella", _tenía que salir de duda.

-No escucho absolutamente nada de ellos, en eso se parecen a Bella, pero el don de Jasper y Alice tampoco funciona con ellos-dijo Edward, también preocupado.

-Son muy hermosos, diría que son vampiros si no fuera por sus ojos, y por el color en sus mejillas- dijo Bella algo ruborizada.

-En eso tiene razón, son demasiado hermosos para ser humanos- dijo Rosalie molesta, será posible que sean ellos.

-Podrían describírmelos- dije en general necesitaba confirmar mis sospecha, vi como Edward me observaba intrigado.

-Son tres, una chica rubia de ojos azules se llama Luna, el otro chico rubio y de ojos grises se llama Draco y el ultimo es un chico pelinegro de ojos esmeralda se llama Harry- dijo Alice de corrido, son ellos después de cincuenta años.

-No puede ser- dijo Edward alterado seguro leyó en mi mente que son vampiros.

-Tranquilo hijo, déjame que les aclare a los demás lo que tú ya sabes- vi como asentía y los otros solo estaban inquietos e intrigados mas Jasper que podía sentir las emociones de Edward.

-Quiero que me prometan que no me interrumpirán hasta que termine luego les contestare sus preguntas- vi como todos asentían pensaba contarles desde que los conocí.

-Todo comenzó hace cincuenta años, fue en una de las tantas conferencias a las que asisto, en esa ocasión fui solo, ya que ustedes estaban ocupados en diferentes cosas; cuando estaba cazando en el bosque me tope con tres chicos, los cuales estaban bebiendo de tres humanos, me di cuenta de que eran vampiros lo que me sorprendió de ellos es que no los mataron después de saciar su sed, los dejaron ir, lo cual me extraño y no comprendí ya que la ponzoña debió de dejarlos paralizados, me di cuenta que habían notado mi presencia, al voltear vi algo que me dejo confundido sus ojos, eran de color azul, gris y verde- los escuche jadear al comprender que los chicos que conocieron son vampiros, Bella estaba muy pálida pero tranquila así que continúe.

-Como si nada me saludaron y nos pusimos a platicar, nos encontramos los siguientes dias despues de eso, yo les conte sobre nosotros y nuestras habilidades y ellos me contaron sobre los de su tipo, ahí me entere de que eran de otro tipo de vampiro, al parecer no somos los únicos, existen esos vampiros que no pueden salir a la luz del sol porque se queman, eso es lo único verdad sobre ese tipo de vampiros, ya que la cruz, agua bendita y estaca no les hace nada, estaba tan intrigado que me puse a preguntarle sobre muchas cosas, se que son los únicos que pueden salir bajo el sol, a menos de que este nublado, los de sus tipo se queman o su piel se irrita si le llega a tocar luz solar, ademas de que ellos no poseen ponzoña y cuando se alimentan beben lo necesario y los dejan ir, para transformar en vampiro a alguien; ellos tienen que beber de la sangre de la persona hasta casi dejarla sin nada, para despues darle de beber de la suya, solo toma unos minutos en ser transformados, y segun lo que ellos me dijeron no duele; pero fue lo único, no se mucho mas, ya que ellos dijeron que solo estaban de pasada y que tenían que irse después de eso no volví a saber de ellos- termine vi como todos se relajaban un poco al saber que yo los conocía.

-Es increíble, no sabía que habían dos tipos de vampiros- dijo Esme impresionada.

-Háganme un favor, invítelos a venir mañana en verdad me gustaría platicar de nuevo con ellos y conocer más a los de su tipo- les dije estaba ansioso por saber si tienen limitaciones.

-Quiero luchar con ellos y saber cual vampiro es más fuerte- dijo Emmett tanteándose los músculos.

-Está bien, mañana los invitaremos a venir- dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa, mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste es la primera vez que hago lemmon, así que no esperen mucho; como ya habrán notado a nuestro trió no les importa llamar la atención, veré si más adelante agrego las bromas, espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Reencuentro

Bueno chicas aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste es una combinación de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando leí un fics de DarkAdarah, bueno espero que les guste espero reviews.

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K y Stephanie.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 110 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 Reencuentro<strong>

**Pov Harry**

Acabábamos de regresar del instituto, estoy casi seguro que esos son los chicos de Carlisle, si ellos están aquí, lo más seguro es que él también se encuentre en este pueblo.

-Tengo ganas de comer espagueti, vamos a Italia- dijo Luna con voz soñadora, recuerdo que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts a nadie le agradaba, porque ella se ponía hablar de criaturas que nadie había visto; cosa que ahora me doy cuenta que existen, pero que solo se le aparecen a unas cuantas personas. Descubrí eso cuando nos pasamos diez años buscando a dichas criaturas; por insistencia de Luna por mucho que nos negamos al comienzo, término convenciéndonos como siempre; grata fue mi sorpresa al verlas por primera vez, desde ese entonces ni Draco ni yo negábamos su existencia.

Nadie se metía con ella, porque cuando la hacían enojar era igual que toda una Malfoy y sus compañeros de casa lo aprendieron por la mala, puede que parezca despistada a veces, pero en realidad está pendiente de todo lo que le rodea, no por nada ella y Draco fueron los mejores espías de la orden junto con Snape, el mismo día que me entere que ellos serian espías también supe que Dumbledore tenía a más de uno; con ellos se hacía seis lo cual me sorprendió porque nunca pensé que tuvieran tantos sin que Voldemort se diera cuenta. Ninguno conocía la identidad de los otros espías, era más seguro así.

-Me parece bien, no hemos comida Italiana desde hace años- dijo Draco tranquilamente.

-Vamos entonces, tenemos que cambiarnos e irnos si queremos hallar abierto- mientras estiraba mi mano hacia Draco, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, me puse un pantalón negro de vestir una camisa verde manga larga y una chaqueta negra de vestir sin corbata con los primeros tres botones abiertos, Draco iba igual solo que su camisa era gris al bajar vimos a Luna que escogió un hermoso vestido morado al cuerpo que le llegaba a las rodillas, tome la mano de Draco y Luna, cuando nos aparecimos; lo hice directamente en el callejón que estaba a un costado del restaurante.

Nos encontrábamos en Florencia, nuestro restaurante favorito se llama Enoteca Pinchiorri, es un lugar sofisticado, con exquisitos platos.

-Buonanotte- dijo Draco en perfecto italiano.

-Signori Malfoy, Potter, La signorina Malfoy; si prega di passare- dijo el dueño del lugar, Paolo, a pesar de que no lo hemos visto en años, Paolo aun nos recuerda, es un mago de sesenta y seis años, del que nos hicimos amigos cuando estuvimos una temporada en Italia, el apenas estaba entrando a sus treinta; no sabe que somos vampiros. Delante de los magos inventamos una cuartada perfecta; todo esto gracias a la ayuda de Nicolás Flamel, nosotros somos sus aprendices; por lo que eso justifica el porque nunca envejecemos aunque no sea precisamente por la piedra, para que esto fuera posible le tuvimos que contar la verdad, el acepto ayudarnos. El restaurante de Paolo es uno de nuestros lugares preferidos.

Nos guio a la mesa de siempre, el lugar no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

-Avevo già abbandonato, ¿Di rango?- dijo Paolo sonriéndonos con cariño.

- Cibo italiano ha voluto- dijo Luna en perfecto Italiano, como única explicación; nos tomo años perfeccionarlo, Draco dijo que deberíamos de aprender todos los idiomas de los países que visitáramos, lo cual fue un verdadero reto para mí ya que ellos sabían unos cuantos, solo sonrió con alegría, ya que él sabe que su restaurante es el único donde comemos cuando venimos a Italia.

- Dammi un Risotto de calabaza acompañado de camarones salteados y aderezado con vinagre balsámico- dije sin ver la carta, este es mi preferido.

-Pasta cavatelli con cacio e pepe con camarones rojos marinados y chipirones-dijo Draco, tampoco observo la carta, simplemente ordeno el platillo de siempre rara vez variaba.

-Pappa al pomodoro un estofado dulce de tomate, cebolla ajo y pan guisado en aceite de oliva y cubierto con queso parmesano rayado- dijo Luna con vos soñadora, Paolo asintió y se retiro.

-Dijiste que querías espagueti- dije al escuchar lo que ordeno.

-Sí, pero cambie de opinión- mientras me sonreía con alegría.

Cuando nuestras ordenes llegaron, comimos acompañándolo con el mejor vino de la casa, al acabar nos despedimos de Paolo, prometiéndole visitarlo más seguido, nos aparecimos de regreso a Forks, cuando nos fijamos en la hora apenas eran las 2.30 de la tarde, cuando en Italia era casi media noche.

Nos pasamos el resto del día, platicando y haciendo deberes, por insistencia de Luna, a las cuatro decidimos hacer lo que más nos gustaba, Draco y yo nos pusimos a jugar Quidditch, o mejor dicho competimos para ver quien agarra la snich primero, Luna se fue a buscar Grixzly y Snorkack de cuernos arrugados, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que hacemos, ya que la propiedad tiene barreras que evitara que los muggles se acerquen, y hoy cuando regresamos de clases agregamos una que mantendrá alejado a cualquier criatura sobrenatural que no esté invitada, además de las barreras que siempre utilizamos. Estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Carlisle y saber que había sido de él, por lo visto su clan creció, decidimos visitarlo mañana.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Edward<strong>

Fui a recoger a Bella a su casa como he estado haciendo desde que nos hicimos novios, desde que nos enteramos de que esos chicos son vampiros, no he podido dejar de pensar en ellos principalmente en Harry, hay algo en el que atrae mi atención una y otra vez. Cuando Bella se subió me dirigí al instituto.

-¿Crees que acepten su invitación?- pregunto Bella con duda, no la culpo después de todo ellos no saben que nosotros estamos enterados de su condición.

-Esperemos que si, Carlisle despertó mi curiosidad con respecto a ellos, me gustaría saber si tienen dones como nosotros- dije tranquilamente, cuando llegamos al instituto mis hermanos ya estaban ahí, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes; en verdad se está volviendo tedioso, piensan esperar que ellos lleguen siempre.

Nos dirigimos donde estaban mis hermanos los cuales, estaban platicando emocionados sobre la reunión que se haría hoy en casa, en realidad los emocionado eran Alice y Emmett, Jasper solo escuchaba y Rosalie estaba molesta, odia no ser el centro de atención.

-Al parecer esperarlos afuera se hará rutina- dije con burla, y observe el estacionamiento que aun se encontraba lleno, la mayoría de los pensamientos estaban dirigidos a ellos, muchos en su mente planeaban como acercárseles o pedirles una cita, ayer cuando Luna nos dijo que Draco y Harry eran novios no pude evitar sorprenderme, y sentir cierta molestia, se que en cierta forma Harry me atrae.

Justo cuando Emmett iba a decir una de sus usuales bromas escuchamos el ruido de la moto, cuando me gire para ver, vi que no era una sino dos, Harry venia en la suya al parecer Draco también tiene una solo que de color negro con detalles es verde y gris, Luna viene con él. Se estacionaron junto a mi volvo como ayer, se quitaron los cascos y los metieron en un compartimiento, que poseen las motos; vi como Jessica, Mike y Lauren se acercaban a ellos.

-Hola mi nombre es Jessica, ellos son Mike y Lauren, me preguntaba si les gustaría sentarse con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo- dijo Jessica mientras pestañeaba exageradamente queriendo lucir coqueta.

-Agradecemos su invitación, pero no nos gusta sentarnos con _personas _como ustedes- dijo Luna con una sonrisa amable pero que contrastaba con la malicia que había en sus ojos, cuando dijo personas lo hizo con desprecio.

Lo cual me sorprendió porque ayer me pareció una persona amable, aunque cuando Draco dijo que nunca saldría con ninguna de las chicas de aquí, también escuche ese desprecio en el.

-Fue muy fría- dijo Alice _"pareciera que los desprecian", _en eso estoy de acuerdo con ella, claramente los desprecia, pero porque será, ellos no les han hecho nada, vi como los pasaban ignorándolos por completo, dirigiéndose a clases.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Bella, al ver como los nuevos ignoraban a Jessica y los demás.

-Le pidieron, que se sentaran con ellos en el almuerzo, ellos lo rechazaron- dije tranquilamente.

-Supongo que es normal, son vampiros seguro no les gusta estar cerca de humanos para no tentarse- dijo Bella serenamente, pero lo que ella no comprende es la forma en que los rechazaron, fue grosero.

-No es por eso Belly-Bell sino porque lo dijeron como si los despreciaran- dijo Emmett serio _"no era necesario rechazarlos de esa forma", _solo asentí a sus pensamientos.

-No entiendo porque lo harían, no los conocen y ellos no les han hecho nada para ser tratados así-dijo Bella molesta al comprender. Tocaron el timbre y nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, el resto del día estuvo aburrido, por los pensamientos de los estudiantes aun están alborotados por lo que paso en el estacionamiento, lo que me sorprende es que ni Jessica, Mike o Lauren, hablaron mal de ellos lo único que dijeron es que les gusta sentarse solos, cuando yo rechace a Jessica caballerosamente ella se puso a hablar de mí, por enojo.

-Le preguntare a Jessica, quiero saber exactamente que le dijeron- dijo Bella, solo asentí; se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a clase de matemáticas, yo me dirigí a la de ingles; tenia curiosidad por lo que Bella averiguaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Bella<strong>

Desde que lo vi por primera vez, sentí curiosidad por él y su familia, la belleza que todos ellos poseían era impresionante parecían modelos de revista, no comprendía cómo es que no eran hermanos ya que todos tenían el mismo color de ojos, mi curiosidad aumento cuando ocurrió el accidente en el estacionamiento, ver como Edward logro detener el auto con una mano sin esfuerzo, cuando me enfrente a él, lo negó todo alegando que solo fue adrenalina, pero yo sé que no fue así, discutimos pero eso no me detuvo a que yo quisiera averiguar mas sobre ellos.

Se me dio la oportunidad cuando Jessica y Ángela me pidieron que las acompañara para comprar sus vestido, lo cual acepte con gusto porque en Forks no había una biblioteca lo suficientemente surtida; ese día debido a diferentes acontecimiento me entere que ellos eran vampiros, eso fue hace un mes y desde entonces somos novios, estoy completamente enamorada de él, pero desde que llegaron los chicos nuevos no puedo dejar de pensar en Draco se que no estoy enamorada de él, pero tiene algo que me gusta.

Me enojo que Jessica se atreviera a invitarlos a sentarse con ellos, si se llegaran a sentar con alguien seria con nosotros, después de todo la mayoría son vampiros y pronto también yo; porque quiero estar con Edward el resto de mi vida. Sé que soy egoísta pero cuando se trata del tema vampírico no me importa serlo.

-Hola Jessica, me entere de que invitaste a los nuevos a sentarse con ustedes, ¿Qué te dijeron?- dije tranquilamente.

-La chica dijo que no se sentarían con personas como nosotros, estoy segura que solo se siente amenazada, de seguro le gusta Harry-dijo molesta, seguro recordando lo sucedido.

-No creo que sea por eso, ayer cuando nos acercamos a presentarnos, nos enteramos que Harry y Draco son novios- vi como abría los ojos sorprendida, para después molestarse.

-No es justo todos los chicos lindos tienen novia o son gay- dijo molesta, iba a seguir hablando pero el profesor nos llamo la atención, a mí también me molesta no es que sea homofóbica pero nunca pensé que chicos tan hermosos como ellos fueran gay, cuando pueden tener a cualquier chica a sus pies, estaba ansiosa porque llegara la hora del almuerzo, Edward dijo que los invitaría para que fueran a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Harry<strong>

Cuando entramos a la cafetería, compramos lo mismo de ayer y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa que al parecer se volvería nuestra mientras estuviéramos aquí, estoy acostumbrado a que las personas me observen y cuchicheen pero no deja de ser molesto por eso. Al parecer alguien dijo que Draco y yo estamos saliendo; seguro fue esa estúpida humana, a mí tampoco me agradan, no después de lo que pase gracias a mi _adorable_ familia.

Además de que a lo largo de los años hemos visto como cazan a los de nuestra especie, tanto magos como vampiros, se que nos alimentamos de ellos, pero lo hacemos sin matarlos, pero nuestro desprecio aumento cuando nos dimos cuenta de cómo un grupo de muggles, prendieron fuego a una escuela porque se enteraron de qué había brujas entre ellos, murieron muchos niños, nosotros llegamos cuando el fuego ya había consumido todo, lo doloroso fue que en verdad habían muchos niños que poseían magia y murieron de la manera más cruel y dolorosa desde entonces, detestamos mas a los humano no a todos porque sabemos que no son iguales pero hay personas que por su personalidad y forma de ser, provocan que los detestemos al momento.

-¿A qué hora iremos a visitar a Carlisle?- pregunto Draco después de colocar un hechizo silenciador alrededor de nosotros.

-Si estos son los compañeros de Carlisle, quiere decir que ya saben que somos vampiros-dijo Luna calmadamente, mientras bebía de su soda.

-Y lo más seguro es que ellos mismos nos inviten, así que solo esperemos- dije mientras le sonreía de forma coqueta a Draco, ya que ahora que todos estos muggles saben de los nuestros no tenemos que fingir que no somos nada, acerque mi silla hasta que nuestros cuerpo se tocaron, para acariciar su rostro y cabello como le gusta, solo volteo y me sonrió.

-Mmm… me pare bien, igual podemos averiguar donde vive y visitarlo- dijo Draco entre suspiros, escuchamos a Luna reír.

-Pareces un gatito, solo faltaría que ronronees- dijo Luna con burla, Draco solo la miro mal pero no se aparto. Vimos como los Cullen se acercaban a nosotros, Luna cancelo el hechizo, yo en cambio seguí con lo mío, no sé en qué momento Draco había pasado su brazo en mi cintura para acercarme más a él, ninguno de los dos nos apartamos a pesar de la incomodidad que reflejaba la mirada de ellos cuando se acercaron.

-Hola, podemos sentarnos con ustedes- dijo Alice alegremente, dando saltitos en el mismo lugar.

-Claro, la mesa no es tan grande, pero estos dos están lo suficientemente pegados como para que todos alcancen- dijo Luna soñadoramente. Tomaron sillas que estaban en otras mesas y se sentaron con nosotros Draco movió su silla y la pego a la de Luna y yo pegue la mía a la suya, aunque estaba casi encima el, Draco tomo mi cintura y me acerco mas si es posible.

-¿A que debemos su visita?- pregunto Draco, colocando un brazo en mis hombros, me agradaba cuando Draco se ponía cariñoso.

-Sabemos que son vampiros- dijo Emmett, mientras sonreía triunfal como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-Deberíamos de estar impresionados, sabemos que son los chicos de Carlisle- dije mientras los observaba aburrido. Vi como abrían los ojos sorprendidos en verdad pensaron que lo negaríamos.

-Tienes razón, por ese motivo Carlisle nos pidió que los invitáramos, para que fueran a visitarlo-dijo Edward tranquilamente.

-Iremos pero díganle, que llegaremos a las dos-dijo Luna, justo cuando tocaron, nos despedimos para ir a nuestra próxima clase, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho es realmente aburrido ver una y otra vez lo mismo.

Cuando las clases acabaron regresamos a la mansión, desde hace rato tengo una duda, estoy seguro que Carlisle querrá saber más sobre nosotros esta fascinado con los de nuestro tipo, algo me dice que nos preguntara nuestra historia, como llegamos a ser como somos ahora.

-¿Qué le diremos a Carlisle, si nos pregunta nuestra historia?- pregunte, vi como Draco lo pensaba, lo más seguro analizando los pros y contra.

-Creo que le deberíamos de decir todo, Carlisle se ve que es una buena persona; por seguridad de que no comente con ningún otro vampiro o persona podemos lanzarle un hechizo de confidencialidad- dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Esa es una excelente idea hermanita, ya tenemos suficiente al mentirles a los magos, si lanzamos ese hechizo podremos contar todo sin correr el riesgo de que lo divulguen- dijo Draco con su habitual frialdad pero que contrastaba con la cariño que refleja su mirada; mientras besaba la frente de Luna.

-Entonces está decidido, contaremos todo lo más seguro es que no nos crean; pero de igual forma se lo podemos probar- dije con una gran sonrisa, aliviado de no tener que mentirle.

-Winky- dijo Luna al momento la elfa que estaba a nuestro servicio apareció, era hija de Dobby y Kreacher, fue realmente perturbador enterarnos que los elfos pueden reproducirse sin importar el sexo, más perturbador aun que dobby y kreacher se fueran emparejados desde que me entere de su relación procure no pensar en eso.

-Mando a llamar ama, en que puede servirle Winky- dijo servicialmente, recuerdo que al comienzo solo estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que Dobby le repetía que nosotros nunca la dañaríamos, lamentablemente ellos murieron hace cinco años, dejándonos a Winky y Hokey, sus hijos.

-Tráenos tres copas de sangre y pastelitos de calabaza- dijo Luna soñadoramente mientras empezaba a cantar una canción que según Draco se las cantaba su madre cuando eran pequeños.

-Enseguida ama, Winky estará encantada de servirle- dijo mientras desaparecía y aparecía a los minutos con tres copas y un plato lleno de pastelitos.

Nos la pasamos detallando la mejor forma de contarle las cosas, no pensábamos suavizar nada, solo contarle todo sin omitir, cuando faltaban cinco para las dos corrimos a la casa de Carlisle, después de todo solo nos tomaría minutos llegar, no vimos necesario usar las motos o coches. Al llegar vimos que era una casa grande no tanto para considerarse mansión como la nuestra pero se veía acogedora. Será divertido ver sus expresiones cuando le digamos todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Carlisle<strong>

Edward me llamo para decirme que estarían en casa a las dos, debido a eso decidí solo atender por la mañana; eran las una cuando llegue, estacione el mercedes cuando entre vi que todos estaban reunidos, Esme me recibió con un beso, salude a todos.

-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo se tomaron la invitación?-le pregunte a Edward, vi como todos estaban en sus pasatiempos.

-Pues no se sorprendieron en realidad, nos llamaron los chicos de Carlisle, creo que estaban esperando que tú te presentaras, aceptaron con gusto venir- dijo Edward al parecer desconcertado.

A las dos en punto escuchamos tres latidos de corazones, sentimos la presencia de personas fuera de la mansión.

-Invitaron algún humano- dijo Esme confundida.

-No, son ellos por eso no sabíamos que eran vampiros, les late el corazón entre otras cosas- dijo Jasper serio. Me dirigí a la puerta cuando tocaron y frente a mí, estaban ellos igual que la última vez que los vi.

-Pasen, me da gusto volver a verlos, déjenme presentarle a mi esposa Esme, a mis hijos ya los conocen- dije emocionado mientras los guiaba donde estaban todos.

-Esme déjame presentarte a Draco, Harry y Luna-dije señalándolos a cada uno, vi como los tres asentían en su dirección.

-Un gusto conocerla- dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío, pasen por favor- dijo Esme mientras los guiaba al sofá para que se sentaran ahí. Cuando se sentaron se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Que les parece si probamos que vampiro es más fuerte?, no se ofendan pero se ven tan delicados- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

-Emmett, no seas grosero-dijo Esme reprendiéndolo, vi como los tres habían levantado una ceja al mismo tiempo debido al termino que Emmett uso.

-No te ofendas, pero no durarías nada en contra de nosotros- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo con frialdad.

-Sería divertido probar, yo peleare contigo que dices grandote- dijo Luna alegremente, aun me sorprende que ellos dos sean mellizos siendo sus personalidades totalmente opuestas.

-Luego pueden hacer eso, ahora me gustaría saber que ha sido de ustedes estos últimos cincuenta años, además de que me contaran su historia, ¿Cómo llegaron a ser vampiros?- dije tranquilamente.

-Pues hemos estado en un solo lugar, Inglaterra, Luna fue la que escogió que viniéramos aquí a pasar una temporada- dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya veo, si no es mucha molestia me contaría su historia-dije ansioso y intrigado en partes iguales.

-De acuerdo, nuestra vida antes de ser vampiros se define en una sola palabra: Magia-dijo Draco con mucha seriedad para no ser cierto, pero eso no puede ser posible o si.

-La magia no existe- dijo Bella incrédula y con burla; por lo que escuchaba, Luna la vio con frialdad, saco un palito le apunto una luz purpura salió de ella y de repente Bella estaba calva, no tenía nada de pelo, a penas se dio cuenta pego un grito, al igual que Alice, Rosalie la observaba con burla viendo de reojo a Luna con temor, el resto de nosotros estábamos en shock.

-Esto es mi varita, nos permite canalizar nuestra magia y utilizarla con más facilidad, el termino para las mujeres es bruja, los hombres se les conoce como magos, y como te diste cuenta querida, la magia si existe- dijo Luna lo ultimo con burla y malicia, vi como Draco y Harry tenían una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa maliciosa curvaba en sus labios.

-Ya entendimos, podrías por favor regresarle su cabello- dijo Edward preocupado y molesto, Luna agito de nuevo su varita y el cabello de Bella regreso.

-Sí, quieres que les contemos, agradeceríamos que no interrumpieran- dijo Draco viendo a Bella con frialdad. Solo pudimos asentir, si antes estaba emocionado ahora lo estaba más, nunca a lo largo de mi vida había escuchado que los magos y brujas existen.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Harry<strong>

Antes de que Draco hablara había lanzado el hechizo de confidencialidad sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, cuando prometieron quedarse callado empezamos a contar.

-Se los contare yo- dije viendo a Draco y Luna, ellos asintieron era en lo que habíamos quedado después de todo sería más fácil, ellos solo agregarían lo necesario para que comprendieran.

-Nací el 31 de julio de 1885, nuestro mundo estaba en guerra debido a un mago oscuro que quería matar a todos los muggles e hijos de muggle- dije tranquilamente.

-Muggle es el termino que se le dan a las personas que no tienen magia- dijo Luna al ver la confusión en sus rostro ellos solo asintieron.

-Mis padres se llamaban James Potter y Lily Evans, ellos eran parte de una organización llamada la orden del Fénix, Liderada por Albus Dumbledore; esta orden era la encargada de pelear contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, todo se decidió debido a la aparición de una profecia que decía:

«_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._»

-Solo existían dos personas que cumplían estas características, Neville Longbottom y yo, ya que nuestros padres eran los únicos que lo enfrentaron tres veces, estos ocasiono que nuestros padres se tuvieron que ocultar; utilizando un hechizo llamado Fidelius, es un encantamiento de alta complejidad y de gran alcance, que toma una pieza específica de información (un secreto) y lo implanta en la mente de un ser. Aquel cuya alma alberga el secreto es conocido como el "Guardián del Secreto". El propósito de este encantamiento es el de ocultar una ubicación específica, por lo que dicha ubicación se vuelve invisible, intangible, inubicable e insonora.

El Guardián que mis padres escogieron era un amigo de toda la vida que los traiciono dándole la ubicación de la casa a Voldemort, el 31 de octubre de 1886, Voldemort ataco matando a mi padre, luego a mi madre y a mí solo me dejo una cicatriz en forma de rayo marcándome como su igual, pero en el proceso él murió o se transformo en un espectro, fui conocido en nuestro mundo como el niño que vivió debido a que la maldición que uso contra mí, era mortal y nadie sobrevive a ella- dije espere a que procesaran todo.

-¿Cómo fue que sobreviste, si nadie nunca lo ha hecho?-dijo Alice intrigada y fascinada.

-Eso fue debido a que su madre antes de morir uso magia muy antigua, arcaica, esta magia que invoco necesitaba un sacrificio, en la cual ella se ofreció; cuando murió esta magia se activo creando un escudo, al momento de que Voldemort lo ataco fallo, dejándolo solo una cicatriz y debido al escudo, el hechizo lo golpeo a él, muriendo por el momento, todo gracias al sacrificio, del amor de su madre- dijo Draco, vi como todos estaban impresionados.

-Recuerdo los gritos de mi madre rogando por mi vida suplicando porque la matara a ella, luego solo vi la luz verde y su cuerpo cayendo sin vida frente a mis ojos, siempre tuve pesadillas sobre ese hecho a pesar que al comienzo no entendía de que iba ese sueño, después de eso me mandaron a vivir con unos parientes muggles, los cuales no me querían porque tenía magia así que no fue una infancia muy feliz que digamos; llena de maltratos y sin cariño; desde los dos años era el encargado de la limpieza y comida, yo no sabía nada del mundo mágico, hasta que cumplí once, cuando recibí la carta de aceptación en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, fue cuando supe todo lo acontecido en el mundo mágico gracias a Hagrid el encargado de las llave del colegio fue él quien me llevo por mis útiles, ahí conocí a Draco y Luna ellos son magos sangre pura, por lo que conocían todo sobre nuestro mundo, yo soy mestizo debido a que mi madre era hija de muggle, al comienzo no nos llevábamos bien pero en tercero me di cuenta que Draco me gustaba; con ayuda de Luna fue que nos hicimos novios en cuarto.

Ese mismo año Voldemort regreso utilizando mi sangre, vi morir frente a mis ojos a un compañero Cedric Diggory, la guerra estallo de nuevo; los siguientes años empeoraron, Draco y yo terminamos por un tiempo debido a los acontecimientos, en quinto murió mi padrino Sirius Black ; justo delante de mí; por su propia prima, por una imprudencia que yo cometí, en sexto me entere de que ellos se volverían espías de la orden por lo que estarían a servicio de Voldemort, cada vez que se enteraban de algo, nos informaban evitamos muchas muertes gracias a eso, también me entere de que Voldemort creó artefactos llamados horrocrux- dije, me detuve de nuevo para que analizaran lo dicho hasta ahora.

-¿Qué es un Horrocrux?- pregunto Emmett confundido.

-Un Horrocrux es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un Mago o Bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad. La creación de un único Horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de Horrocruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal.

La creación de varios Horrocruxes es "costosa" para el creador, tanto por la disminución de su humanidad e incluso por la desfiguración física que conlleva. Es posible reconstruir el alma, pero es muy doloroso. Crear un Horrocrux es un proceso complejo, ya que se debe matar a una persona cada vez que se decida crear uno. Cuando uno mata a una persona, el alma se desgarra y así, se introduce en donde se haya decidido guardar cierta fracción de ella, debido a que Voldemort creó varios Horrocruxes su apariencia era realmente desagradable porque era muy similar a la de una serpiente- dijo Draco explicando, él fue el que se puso a investigar mejor el termino cuando estuvieron con Voldemort.

-En 1902, viajaba con dos amigos Ron y Hermione, nos encontrábamos en un bosque en algún lugar de Inglaterra, ya habíamos destruido cuatro horrocrux, y teníamos pensado regresar a Hogwarts porque nos dimos cuenta de que ahí podían estar los que hacían falta, pero los carroñeros nos encontramos por lo que tuvimos que dividirnos, al ir corriendo y esquivando hechizos caí rodando por un barranco rompiéndome las piernas y unas cuantas costilla, cuando desperté me sentía diferente, más fuerte, al parecer un vampiro me encontró y debido a que nunca había transformado a un mago ya que nosotros podemos matarlos con facilidad aprovecho que estaba mal herido y me transformo- lo ultimo lo dije molesto, estúpido vampiro.

-Después de matarlo, busque a mis amigos juntos nos dirigimos a Hogwarts, cuando iba a ingresar al túnel sentí una angustia me di cuenta que Draco estaba en peligro por lo que me aparecí donde él estaba con ayuda de un collar que le regale, lo encontré a él y a Luna malheridos con todos los hueso rotos y ensangrentados hice lo único que se me ocurrió y los transforme, cuando despertaron nos dirigimos al campo de batalla, me entere de que era el ultimo horrocrux deje que Voldemort usara la maldición asesina en mi destruyendo el último fragmento de su alma, no le di tiempo de reaccionar y lo mate después de eso decidimos viajar ya que nunca en la historia un mago ha sido transformado por lo que no queríamos que nadie se diera cuenta de nuestra situación, solo íbamos de visita a ver a nuestros amigos y familiares- dije acabando de contar todo.

-Eso fue muy triste todo lo que tuviste que pasar, lo que no comprendo es porque ustedes dos se volvieron espías- dijo Carlisle aun asimilando todo lo que había escuchado.

-Nuestra infancia y vida fue lo opuesto a la de Harry, nacimos el 5 de junio de 1885, nuestros padres estaban en el bando opuesto, se llamaban Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black. Ellos creían todo lo que Voldemort les decía sobre la pureza de la sangre, diciendo que los hijos de muggles nos iban a exponer, el abuelo Abraxas era un amigo de la infancia de Voldemort; por lo que se volvió uno de sus primero seguidores, mi padre estaba en el circulo interno que eran los de más confianza, nosotros crecimos rodeados de esos ideales, desde muy pequeños nos entrenaron para ser los mejores en todo, desde duelos hasta en política- dijo Luna con una seriedad poco usual en ella ya que siempre está con una sonrisa.

-Nuestros entrenamientos empezaron cuando nosotros cumplimos cinco años, querían que fuéramos los mejores Mortífagos, nos enseñaron que mostrar las emociones eran de débiles, a manipular, y odiar a los muggles, cuando cumplimos once entramos en Hogwarts, ahí está dividido en cuatro casas, Slytherin verde y plata es la casa de la astucia, que fue donde quede yo, Gryffindor rojo y dorado la casa de los valientes fue donde quedo Harry, Ravenclaw azul y bronce la casa de los inteligentes fue donde quedo Luna y Hufflepuff amarillo y negro la casa de la lealtad, Gryffindor y Slytherin siempre se han odiado uno de los motivos por lo que no nos llevábamos bien era por la rivalidad de nuestra casas- dijo Draco esperando que asimilaran la información que le acababa de dar.

-En cuarto año se dio el torneo de los tres magos, el nombre de Harry fue introducido por un Mortífago, eso provoco que todos pensaran que había hecho trampa, incluso su mejor amigo; para ese tiempo el empezó a ir mucho al bosque, yo solía pasar mucho ahí visitando a los Thestral, nos encontramos y nos pusimos a platicar para ese tiempo Harry ya estaba enamorado de mi hermano, nos seguimos reuniendo hasta que en una ocasión le dije que lo ayudaría a conquistarlo, e invite aquí al orgulloso de mi hermano a que se juntara con nosotros al comienzo estaba reacio y a la defensiva, pasaron los días y se pusieron hablar como si se conocieran toda la vida, hasta que hubo una ocasión en que Harry emocionado por conseguir realizar el hechizo que Draco le estaba enseñando el cual le serviría para pasar la primera prueba lo abrazo y beso fue tan romántico- dijo Luna emocionada, mientras nos dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa, estoy seguro que estoy ruborizado.

-Luna- gritamos Draco y yo a la vez, porque conto eso.

-No era necesaria esa parte hermanita- siseo molesto Draco, yo aun estaba avergonzado para decir algo, pequeña bruja entrometida no me di cuenta que nos espió ese día.

-Fue tan romántico, hacen muy bonita pareja-dijo Esme; solo sonreí pero igual , Luna me las paga.

-Bien seguiré con lo serio, no pude resistirme es difícil avergonzarlos, principalmente a mi hermanito; que no por nada era conocido como el príncipe de hielo- dijo risueña al ver la mirada fría de Draco siguió.

-Después de terminar el torneo y de enterarnos de que Voldemort regreso, no sabíamos que pasaría en nuestra casa, amábamos a nuestros padres, y sabemos que ellos también nos amaban pero cuando Voldemort regreso nuestro padre se volvió un asesino sanguinario y cruel y nuestra madre se volvió fría, cuando regresamos a Hogwarts no estábamos de buen humor que digamos porque Voldemort decidió que nuestra casa era la ideal para ocultarse, las cosas en Hogwarts estaban tensas, a finales de quinto año nuestro padre fue arrestado, al descubrir que era Mortífago y que estaba tratando de robar la profecia para su _señor_- dijo Luna volviendo a estar seria, como cuando comenzó, señor lo dijo con tanto desprecio y asco.

-Antes de entrar a sexto año, nos obligaron a unirnos a los Mortífagos, nos dieron la mision de hacer que los Mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts y matar a Dumbledore sino lo hacíamos matarían a nuestros padres, debido que no logramos avanzar mucho con nuestra investigación para hacerlos entrar, ya que Hogwarts es impenetrable, Voldemort saco a nuestro padre y otros Mortífagos de Azkaban, para después matarlo frente de nosotros dándonos un ultimátum de que la siguiente seria nuestra madre, paso una semana y logramos arreglar el artefacto que nos ayudaría para que pudieran entrar, pero con la otra parte de la mision aun no sabíamos que hacer Dumbledore era un mago muy poderoso estábamos muy tensos y desesperado no queríamos matarlo, no somos asesinos, al cabo de la segunda semana Voldemort nos mando a llamar.

Nuestra madre estaba a sus pies y dijo que este era el castigo por no cumplir sus ordenes empezó a torturarla con ayuda de nuestra tía Bellatrix, rompiéndoles todos los huesos, haciendo cortes por todo el cuerpo hasta que se desangro, podíamos ver los huesos saliéndose, al final uso un hechizo que provocaba que las costilla se salieran para después enterrársele en sus órganos como dagas eso la mato, me dijo que si no conseguía matar a Dumbledore la siguiente seria Luna- dijo Draco con frialdad, a pesar de que hablo de cosas que haría al más fuerte llorar, después de que la guerra termino Draco me conto todo llorando con desesperación; antes de venir aquí me hizo prometer que no lloraría, y pienso cumplir esta promesa a pesar del nudo que siento en la garganta; por la cara de dolor y horror que tenían los vampiros, era como si estuvieran llorando, Bella estaba llorando y pálida siendo consolada por Edward, supongo que Draco fue muy grafico pero ni él, ni Luna mostraron ninguna emoción. Sé que Draco conto esto porque en verdad aprecia mucho a Carlisle debido a que tiene un leve parecido con Lucius, cuando era amable y cariñoso con ellos.

-Después regresamos a Hogwarts, mandamos a recoger el cuerpo de nuestra madre con un elfo, para cremarla como a nuestro padre, fuimos directo con Dumbledore para ofrecernos ser espías, Snape un profesor que teníamos fue quien mato a Dumbledore, esto porque el director se lo hizo jurar, el era un espía como nosotros, nos pasamos el resto del año mandando información, el día en que Voldemort decidió atacar Hogwarts mandamos una lechuza informando, así como también lo hicimos atreves de unas monedas especiales que podían trasmitir el mensaje por si la lechuza no llegaba a tiempo, un Mortífago nos delato debido a que era un animago, no lo vimos estaba transformado en rata, Voldemort uso los mismo hechizo que con nuestra madre para torturarnos a nosotros, salvo el ultimo ya que no tenía tiempo; pensaba dejarnos desangrando hasta que Harry llego y nos transformo- dijo Luna como si nada.

-¿Cómo pueden hablar de su tortura y de la muerte de sus padres tranquilamente?- pregunto Esme sollozando.

-Porque con llorar no se logra nada, estábamos en una guerra y muchas personas que quisimos murieron en ella, lo único que podíamos hacer para honrarlos era que el maldito culpable muriera, aun si teníamos que morir nosotros en el proceso- dijo Luna seria.

-Fue algo muy fuerte por lo que ustedes pasaron, lamento haberlos hecho hablar sobre eso-dijo Carlisle, mientras nos observaba con tristeza, al menos no con lastima.

-Nosotros quisimos contarlo, deseas saber algo mas- dije con tranquilidad, para cambiar de tema, ya eran las cuatros habían pasado dos horas desde que llegamos.

-Sí, ¿Que habilidades conservaron?, es decir pueden hacer todo lo que hacían antes-pregunto Carlisle con curiosidad lo cual agradecimos.

-Conservamos nuestra magia, solo que se multiplico, además del aumento de nuestros sentidos, fuerza, velocidad- dijo Luna sonriente.

Nos pasamos hablando de todos los hechizos, criaturas mágicas, cuando nos mencionaron a los licántropos que habían aquí nos reímos.

-Eso no son licántropos, son metamorfos, personas con habilidad de cambiar en animal, un licántropo es cuando una persona se transforma una vez al mes por la luna llena, y su apariencia no es la de un perro gigante- dijo Draco con burla.

-Pero ellos dicen que son licántropos, Jacob no me mentiría- dijo Bella molesta por habernos burlado.

-Tu amigo es un ignorante de su propia especie, nosotros conocemos mas de esto, si quieres puedo mostrarse un verdadero licántropo- dije con burla, ella no me agrada desde hace rato he visto las miradas que le lanza a Draco.

-Va a ver tormenta- dijo de repente Alice y empezó a saltar y aplaudir como una niña chiquita.

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso?- pregunto Luna curiosa.

- Podremos jugar beisbol- dijo Emmett emocionado igual que Alice.

-¿Beisbol?- pregunto Draco intrigado.

-No saben que es el beisbol, no se preocupen nosotros se lo enseñaremos- dijo Alice emocionada.

-Somos magos, nosotros jugamos Quidditch no beisbol y el único deporte muggle que nos llamo la atención fue el futbol- dije para nada interesado, ya que conocía el juego.

Después de cambiarnos, Alice insistió darnos a todos ropa adecuada para el deporte; nos dirigimos a un campo vacio que había cerca de la casa, nos pasamos jugando a decir verdad es un deporte que a pesar de que por televisión se ve aburrido; jugarlo con nuestra habilidad lo hace emocionante, estábamos en eso cuando de repente Alice se detuvo, vi como Edward se tensaba e iba directo donde Bella escudándola, se pudieron a discutir sobre querer llevársela, vi como soltaban su cabello y todos los Cullen la escudaban, de repente tres figuras aparecieron eran dos hombres un rubio, un moreno y una pelirroja.

-Hola mi nombre es Laurent, ellos son James y Victoria, vimos que estaban jugando nos preguntábamos si podíamos unirnos- dijo el tal Laurent, cuando de repente el viento soplo llevando el aroma de Bella.

-Trajeron la cena, no solo una sino cuatro- dijo James, no pude evitar levantar una ceja porque al parecer piensa que somos humanos.

-Me gusta la rubia, tiene un olor exquisito- dijo James mientras inhalaba.

-Escuchaste hermanito, me cree comida- dijo Luna emocionada, lo que desconcertó a todos los vampiros.

-Nos vamos a divertir- dijo Draco con suma frialdad, dándoles una mirada letal, solo pude sonreír de manera macabra dándole la razón.

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas aquí les traigo otro capi desde ya les aviso desde ya que lo que está en Italiano, lo hice atreves del traductor google, como se darán cuenta Bella aquí ya sabe que Jacob es un licántropo.<p>

Esto es lo que dicen en Italiano:

Buonanotte- Buenas noches

Signori Malfoy, Potter, La signorina Malfoy; si prega di passare -Señores Malfoy, Potter, Señorita Malfoy, pasen por favor

Avevo già abbandonato, ¿di rango? - ya me tenían abandonado, ¿Qué ordenaran?

Cibo italiano ha voluto- queríamos comida italiana

Dammi un- Dame un


	4. Chapter 4 Enfrentamientos y Metamorfos

Los personajes de Harry Potter y crepúsculo no me pertenecen son de J.K y Stephenie.

**Summary: **El mundo de Harry cambio por completo, ahora es un vampiro, que junto a su pareja y la hermana de este deciden irse a vivir a Forks después de 110 años transcurrido de la guerra mágica, se verán envueltos en diferentes conflictos y situaciones que amenace en convertirse en una nueva guerra, amor celos conflictos.

Aclaraciones: Harry aquí nació en 1885

En 1902- tiene 17 años que fue cuando fue transformado en vampiro al igual que a Draco y Luna hagan como en los años anteriores nacieron los merodeadores etc.

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

Pensamientos _"Hola"_

Idioma Antiguo **Hola**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 Enfrentamiento y metamorfos<strong>

**Pov Harry**

Mi sonrisa aumento al ver la inquietud de los vampiros, no los culpaba después de todo nunca se habían topado con _humanos_ como nosotros, el único que parecía complacido era el rubio James, sus pensamientos eran todo sobre caza y juegos retorcidos.

-Tenemos tres humanos valientes- dijo James con una sonrisa burlona.

-Quiero al rubio después de todo el dijo que sería su comida-dijo Luna dando saltitos y con aire soñador, pero su mirada para quienes la conocen ven el odio.

-Yo escojo a la pelirroja-dijo Draco con frialdad, al igual que Luna sus sentimientos hacia estos vampiros no eran positivo los míos menos, así como ellos yo también los reconocí.

-Dragón- el solo me dio la misma mirada que me da cuando ya ha decidido algo y no cambiara de opinión; trate de no poner los ojos en blanco, desde que se entero que Ginny me beso en sexto, así como su descaro al querer casarse conmigo; la odia a pesar de que está muerta, por consiguiente cualquier chica pelirroja no es de su agrado y esta menos que nadie.

-Bien, creo que me tocas tu-dije dirigiéndome al moreno, se arrepentirán de haberse metido con nosotros y con los que queremos.

-Chicos, es peligroso nunca se han enfrentado a los de nuestro tipo-dijo Carlisle preocupado, no pude evitar soltar una risa burlesca por la inocencia de Carlisle.

-Hemos matado a muchos, es divertido-dijo Luna sus ojos brillando con malicia, matamos a todos los fríos y los de nuestra especie que mataban a magos y brujas, lamentablemente la mayoría eran niños y eso no se los perdonaríamos nunca; después de todo nos consideramos mas magos que vampiros; vi como los Cullen nos observaba en shock, en verdad nos creen débiles.

-Emmett, te mostraremos porque no durarías nada contra nosotros-dijo Draco mientras se aparecía frente a la pelirroja y le daba una patada que la mando a estrellarse contra los arboles, luego corrió tras ella, habíamos aprendido las mejores defensas tanto mágicas como muggle sabemos karate, Judo o Jujutsu, Krav Magá, Aikido, Kenpo, Kickboxing, Nanbudo; todos consisten en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y con uso de armas blancas; mezclándolo con nuestra magia para hacerlo más letal, estas artes nos ayuda anticipar los movimientos de nuestros enemigos y someterlos.

-Vamos a jugar un rato con ustedes-mientras con un movimiento de mano, lo mande a volar gracias a nuestra nueva condición podíamos realizar hechizos sin varita, me dirigí donde había caído. Vi como Luna se dirigía a James y este la observaba con burla y cautela al ver lo que le hicimos a sus compañeros.

_**-Crucio-**_ dijo Luna, sin darle tiempo de nada; escuche los gritos de James por todo el bosque, ninguno podría escapar ya que utilizamos un escudo el cual no les permitiría irse y evitaba que cualquier humano se acercara o escuchara.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Carlisle<strong>

No pude evitar, hacer una mueca de dolor al escuchar los gritos de James, es como si sintiera su sufrimiento, no sé que le está haciendo Luna pero por lo que veo es parecido al poder de Jane, peor incluso.

A lo lejos vi como Draco y Harry golpean continuamente a Victoria y Laurent, sin importar que hicieran esos dos, no lograban atinar ningún golpe, eran más veloces y fuerte que nosotros, además parecían anticipar cualquier ataque, vi como la ropa de Victoria se desgarraba y daba gritos de dolor, pero no vi en ningún momento a Draco acercarse, debe ser magia; Laurent no se encontraba mejor Harry lo estaba masacrando, los gritos de los tres se escuchaban por todo el bosque.

-Carlisle, tenemos que detenerlos-dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a Bella y la abrazaba, estaba temblando.

-Son poderosos, sus movimientos son calculados, son más fuertes, veloces y están usando magia; como lo haremos sin acabar heridos en el proceso-dijo Jasper temeroso, cauteloso e impresionado.

_**-Imperius-**_dijo Luna, vi con sorpresa como James se arrancaba su propio brazo, no sé qué significaran las palabras que utilizan pero no son buenas, para la persona que la recibe.

-No se metan-fue lo único que dijo Luna con una frialdad que provoco que me diera un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, la escuche murmurar otras palabras y los gritos de James iban en aumento, a los quince minutos paso algo que nunca pensé que pasaría, se desmayo.

_**-Enervate-**_ dijo Luna, al instante reacciono sobresaltado, para luego seguir gritando.

Los cuerpos de Victoria y Laurent cayeron a nuestros pies, estaban casi irreconocibles, se veían cansados y muy lastimados, tenían cortes por todo el cuerpo y algunas partes de su cuerpo algo desprendidas; lo más impactante es que sus heridas no están sanando siguen abiertas; Harry y Draco estaban frente a nosotros sin ningún rasguño como si no hubieran peleado hace unos minutos.

-Son débiles, ya nos aburrimos-dijo Draco observando a Victoria con desprecio, Harry solo asintió dándole la razón y observando de igual forma a Laurent.

-Ayúdanos Carlisle-me susurro Laurent débilmente, incluso a mi me dieron lastima a pesar de que querían comerse a Bella.

-Chicos, se que querían comérselos, pero creo que ya fue suficiente-dije observándolo con seriedad, esto es demasiado son peor que los Vulturi, vi como Edward asentía dándome la razón.

-En verdad piensas que es solo porque querían comernos, por favor Carlisle, podremos aparentar ser adolecentes, pero no actuamos como tal, lo conocemos aunque ellos a nosotros no- dijo Harry con suma frialdad.

James acompaño a los otros dos, el estaba peor que Laurent y Victoria, nos observaba con suplica algo que nunca pensé que pasaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Harry<strong>

-Recuerdan a Natalie Hoffman 29 años, vivía en Surrey en Privet Drive n°8, Little Whinging en Surrey, Inglaterra-dijo Draco con odio, vi como los tres se tensaban.

-No, quisimos lastimarla- dijo Laurent con esfuerzo, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-En serio, pues hicieron un gran esfuerzo no queriendo lastimarla, huesos rotos, desangrada, drenada, la torturaron- dijo sarcástico Draco, Natalie era una bruja, hija de muggle; vivía en la misma zona que mis _adorable_ tíos, donde estábamos cuando decidí cerrar el ciclo con mi familia, para ese tiempo tendríamos 30 años; Luna fue quien la conoció, ya que según ella vio un Grixzly en su jardín, ahí se dio cuenta de que era bruja, tenía 20 años era medibruja vivía con su adorable hija Lucy de dos años, era madre soltera; ya teníamos nuestra cuartada con Flamel, por lo que a ella no se le hizo raro que no envejeciéramos, era una chica agradable, muy amable, cariñosa y carismática la queríamos como una hermana.

La asesinaron cuando Lucy, apenas estaba en su primer año en Hogwarts, había quedado en Ravenclaw, los policías muggles dijeron que fue un asalto, nunca lo sacamos de su error para Lucy fueron muggles, lo único que hicimos fue prometerle que nos vengaríamos, le regalamos una casa y abrimos una cuenta a su nombre, se fue a vivir ahí con sus abuelos a pesar de ser muggles no les molesto estar en un lugar completamente mágico, pusimos todas las protecciones necesarias para que no fueran atacados de nuevo por ninguna persona o criatura; cuando nos dirigimos a su antigua casa ahí sentimos el olor de vampiros y sangre, podríamos distinguirlos, donde fuera, fue una suerte que la pequeña estaba en Hogwarts si no hubiera acabado igual.

-En verdad pensaron que podrían salirse con la suya, desde hace mucho que los estamos cazando, y no saldrán con vida-dije con suma frialdad, no sabíamos en qué país estaban por lo que nos tomo más tiempo de lo esperado, ahora Lucy estaba casada y tiene tres hermosos hijos incluso nietos; podremos decirle que cumplimos nuestra promesa; fue una suerte hallarlos aquí, no pensamos dejarlos con vida.

-No sé quien sea esa chica, pero creo que fue suficiente con lo que le hicieron-dijo Bella pálida, mientras trataba de vernos molesta, cosa que no le salió; quien se cree esta estúpida para menospreciar a Natalie.

-Tú no tienes que opinar sobre eso- dijo Rosalie consternada y molesta, ella me agradaba.

-Escúchame bien, no te metas en lo que no te importa, solo eres una muggle estúpida que no sabe lo que es la vida, solo estas con tus fantasías y sueños sin sentido, no tienes ningún derecho a opinar-dije con furia, mientras la observaba con desprecio.

-Tranquilo Harry, no creo que lo haya hecho por maldad-dijo Carlisle tratando de apaciguarme, ya que todo empezó a temblar, mi magia se mostraba ante ellos sofocándolos.

-Pues contrólenla, no estamos de humor para aguantar las idioteces que dice- dijo Luna igual de molesta.

-Solo pienso que la tortura que sufrieron es suficiente castigo-dijo Bella altanera, se que se siente en confianza de enfrentarnos porque está con ellos, pero si nos hace enojar ellos nos podrán detenernos.

-Pues no pienses niñita, te puedes dañar, tú no eres nadie para opinar sobre algo de lo que no tienes conocimiento, ella era nuestra hermana y nada será suficiente para vengarla-dijo Draco con frialdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Edward<strong>

-Pero no de sangre, entiendo que la quieran como una hermana; pero ya los torturaron-dijo Bella tranquilamente y viéndolos con reproche; no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

-Bella-dijo Esme sorprendida _"como es que no los comprende, ellos han sufrido tanto y perder a otra persona y de esa forma solo los lleno de odio y deseo de venganza"_, Alice estaba consternada al igual que Rosalie porque ellas también recordaron sus historias.

-Para ser alguien que convives con los Cullen, eres realmente estúpida por si no te has dado cuenta ninguno de ellos tienen relación sanguínea; pero aun así son muy unidos y se protegen entre ellos, porque no les preguntas que harían si a una de ellas la hubieran torturado y asesinado-dijo Luna siniestramente, no pude evitar darle la razón ya que si, Esme, Alice o Rosalie estuvieran en el lugar de esa chica no se de lo que sería capaz, y por los pensamientos de los demás tienen idea similares.

-En verdad lamento que hayan perdido a otra persona importante para ustedes, y lamento haberlos juzgados sin conocer los hechos-dijo Carlisle _"estos chicos han sufrido mucho, se que pensaras que soy cruel Edward pero no tengo ningún deseo de detenerlos ahora" _solo asentí y sonreí después de todo es compresible.

-No me digas así, no los he insultado, estoy segura que ellos no lo lastimarían de esa manera - dijo Bella dirigiéndose a Draco el cual la vio como si viera un insecto en verdad no sé como Harry lo soporta y contestando lo que Luna le dijo.

-Eres ilusa, tal vez no lo torturarían pero estoy segura que lo matarían, no sé cómo quieres formar parte de esta familia si no los conoce, tú no sabes lo que es perder a alguien ni tampoco lo que es sacrificarse; solo eres una adolecente hormonal deslumbrada por estar en compañía de vampiros, te crees madura, tal vez seas más madura que los otros adolecente pero sigues siendo una niña insignificante-dijo Luna mirándola con desprecio, no creo en lo que dijo; Bella me ama, es muy madura y responsable solo que no sabe lo que es perder y sufrir es inocente; lo que pasa es que ellos no la conocen como yo.

-Eso no es así, ustedes no la conocen-dije molesto pero ellos me ignoraron y dirigieron su vista a Carlisle lo cual me molesto.

-Te apreciamos Carlisle, pero no dejaremos que nos quite nuestra venganza, pensamos cumplir nuestra promesa-dijo Draco con seriedad.

-Dejaran que los maten-dijo Bella mirando a toda mi familia.

-Ellos tiene derecho a vengarse-dijo Jasper _"yo hubiera hecho lo mismo", _asintiendo hacia ellos dando entender que no se meterá.

-Tampoco me meteré- dijo Emmett por primera vez serio, solo suspire sabia que todos habían llegado a la misma decisión, vi como las chicas asentían también.

-Entendemos, tienen que cerrar el ciclo-dijo Carlisle, Bella me vio con suplica en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Bella, pero si ellos te hubieran lastimado a ti, como lo tenía pensado James, habría hecho lo mismo que ellos- dije mientras tomaba su rostro y la besaba.

-Entiendo, lamento haber sido tan molesta-dijo Bella con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que ellos no devolvieron.

-Nosotros no perdonamos, ellos cometieron el error de meterse con una de nuestras personas querida-dijo Harry serio, vi como los tres se voltearon hacia donde estaba James y los demás.

_**-Lacarnum Inflamarae-**_ dijeron todos, vi como de sus manos salía fuego muy potente, para dirigirse a ellos y consumirlos por completo, escuche sus gritos hasta que se apagaron.

-Se siente mejor- pregunto Carlisle, sonriéndole tranquilamente, los comprendía, creo que todos lo hacemos, tal vez Bella no.

-Mucho mejor, pero ahora estamos sedientos- dijo Luna con una sonrisa y esa mirada soñadora, es sorprendente que esta chica sea la misma que antes torturaba a James sin piedad.

-Piensan cazar, aquí no hay muchos animales carnívoros- dijo Bella, ella comprendía mejor ahora que le explique cómo sabe cada sangre para nosotros.

-Nosotros no bebemos de animales-dijo Draco con asco, sino beben de animales, no pude evitar tensarme.

-Piensan cazar en Forks, tenemos un trato con los Licántropos, solo cazamos animales- dijo Carlisle preocupado ninguno pensó en la manera en que ellos se alimentan, a pesar de que no matan a las personas dudo que a Sam y los suyos les importe eso.

-Porque no regresamos a tu casa, nos cambiamos y explícanos mejor ese tratado- dijo Luna alegremente. Corriendo en dirección a la casa, Harry y Draco no tardaron en seguirlos al igual que mi familia.

Deje que Bella subiera a mi espalda, de reojo me pareció ver un lobo color arena pero debió ser mi imaginación porque cuando volví a ver no había nada; corrí siguiendo a los demás; cuando llegamos vi que todos estaban sentado y Carlisle explicándoles la situación.

-Como ven es el trato que hicimos; ellos no cruzan en nuestro lado y nosotros no cruzamos al suyo, no podemos morder a ningún humano y solo cazamos animales; tampoco podemos transformar a nadie, es un acuerdo al que llegamos para vivir pacíficamente-termino de contarles Carlisle.

-Pero eso no aplica en nosotros, el trato es para ti y tu familia, de igual forma cazamos en Seattle, así que no debes preocuparte por el momento tendremos que conformarnos con las bolsas de donaciones que tenemos en casa; te molestaría si bebemos aquí-dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-Por supuesto que no, solo que no todos están acostumbrados al olor a sangre como yo- dijo Carlisle esta vez pensando en todos.

-No te preocupes Carlisle, eso está solucionado-dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-No es mejor que se lo beben en su casa, si van para allá- ya que no entendía porque irían por sangre y regresarían con ella aquí pudiendo bebérsela antes de regresar.

-No precisamente-dijo Draco mientras chasqueaba los dedos, delante de nosotros apareció la criatura más extraña y fea, nunca había visto algo así.

-Llamo el amo Draco, Hokey está para servirle-dijo la criatura mientras se inclinaba y su nariz ganchuda tocaba el piso, escuche gritar a las chicas y a Emmett soltar una exclamación.

-Si Hokey, tráenos tres copas de sangre, con un hechizo para que no se sienta el olor y pastelitos- dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a Harry.

-Como ordene amo, Hokey estará encantado de servirles- dijo mientras desapareció y a los minutos apareció con tres copas y una bandeja de pastelitos.

-Puedes retirarte- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba y tomaba dos pastelitos, la cosa desapareció después de hacer otra inclinación.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Emmett, mientras veía en el lugar donde antes estaba la criatura.

-Es un elfo domestico, son los que les sirven a los magos- dijo Luna mientras mordía un pastelitos.

-Ustedes pueden comer, ¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Esme curiosa y nostálgica.

-Podemos hacer todo lo que hacíamos cuando éramos humanos - dijo Harry mientras le daba a Draco un pastelito en la boca.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunto Emmett intrigado.

-Todo, solo que no nos afecta como antes, podemos dormir, pero también podríamos pasar días, semanas incluso años despiertos, comemos no nos llena como antes, pero sentimos su sabor, aunque para estar saciado tengamos que beber una copa de sangre- dijo Draco bebiendo de dicha copa, en verdad los envidiaba podían sentir el sabor de la comida, dormir, es impresionante.

-¿Puedes tener hijos?-pregunto Rosalie, dirigiéndose a Luna, quien la observo intrigada un momento.

-Sí, podemos tener hijos- respondió tranquilamente, un momento dijo podemos.

-Supongo que si tu puedes, ellos también; pero no creo que quieran tener hijos con alguien mas es decir son novios, a mi no me gustaría - dije observando a Bella, para luego ver a Harry y Draco.

-Esposos, estamos casados mágicamente, y no sería necesario en nuestro mundo los hombres pueden quedar embarazado, así que si quisiéramos hijos cualquiera de los dos puede tenerlo-dijo Harry tranquilamente, es imposible un hombre no puede embarazarse.

-Es imposible, físicamente no poseen en su cuerpo lo necesario para mantenerlo- dijo Carlisle fascinado con la posibilidad.

-Nuestra magia crea una bolsa o área pequeña, como si fuera el útero de la mujer, en nuestro cuerpo dentro de ella se desarrollaría el niño, muchos de nuestro compañeros eran hijos de dos hombres-dijo Draco mientras observaba el semblante de la chicas, las cuales estaban triste.

-Tienen mucha suerte, es impresiónate lo que la magia puede hacer- dijo Esme _"lo que daría por tener la misma posibilidad que ellos"_, solo le pude sonreír con tristeza.

-Solo nosotros podemos tener hijos, los otros vampiros de nuestro tipo no, ya que nuestra magia nos ayuda a ser mas humanos- dijo Luna tranquilamente, para sacarnos cualquier duda.

-No han pensado tener hijos, tendrían una familia más grande-dijo Rosalie con algo de envidia y tristeza, dirigiéndose a Harry y Draco.

-Aun no, tal vez mas adelante-dijo Harry, mientras observaba a Draco con amor y este le devolvía la mirada de igual forma; comprendo que están destinado a estar juntos, la atracción por Harry sigue ahí pero me di cuenta que no es algo romántico, es mas amistoso, sana curiosidad. Íbamos a seguir hablando cuando sentí, el olor y presencia de los chuchos, entonces no fue mi imaginación, seguro los vieron matando a esos tres vampiros.

-Al parecer tenemos compañía- dijo Jasper, vi como Carlisle se levantaban a recibirlo, al igual que Bella y yo, el resto se quedo sentado.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Harry<strong>

Nos quedamos sentados esperando a que regresara Carlisle, vi el semblante de tristeza que tenían las chicas incluso Alice, quien siempre esta alegre.

-**No podemos ayudarlas**- le dije a Draco en un idioma antiguo que descubrimos, y que solo los magos y brujas conocen.

-**Podríamos ver los apunte de Severus, el perfecciono la poción matalobos, para que los licántropos pudieran tener hijos, sin que le pasaran la enfermedad, y según nos comento estaba finalizando una poción que les permitiría a los vampiros tener sus hijos, solo faltaba agregarle algo para que no se descontrolaran-**dijo Luna hablando en el mismo idioma.

**-Podemos, pero primero investiguemos, ellas me agradan y no me gustaría ilusionarlas**-dijo Draco mientras se acercaba y besaba mi frente.

-Chicos déjenme presentarle a Billy Black, su hijo Jacob, Sam Uley el líder de la manada, Paul, Jared, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Leah y Seth Clearwater- dijo Carlisle, vimos como todos nos observaban embobados.

-Ellos son Draco y Luna Malfoy, y Harry Potter- termino de presentarnos Carlisle, solo asentimos en su dirección.

- Ellos quieren hablar con ustedes; porque se dieron cuenta que son vampiros, y quieren establecer el tratado hasta ustedes-dijo Carlisle, solo levantamos la cejas por su desfachatez al querer imponernos lo mismo que a ellos.

-Ustedes no parecen vampiros, ni siquiera huelen como tal, eso es sangre- dijo el chico creo que se llama Jacob, señalando las copas.

-Tienes la mala costumbre de andar oliendo a las personas, y si es sangre-dijo Luna mientras levantaba una ceja cuestionando su salud mental, y dando un sorbo a su copa; vi como se ruborizaba y miraba para otro lado avergonzado.

-¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar?- pregunto la única chica Leah si no me equivoco, de forma agresiva; en verdad son temperamentales.

-Como dijo Carlisle queremos meterlo dentro del tratado, para así evitar problemas, según nos informo son otro tipo de vampiros- dijo Sam con seriedad, y reprendiendo con la mirada a la chica.

-Sí, somos otro tipo de vampiros, pero no estamos interesado en hacer ningún tratado, eso es algo que su manada decidió con Carlisle nosotros somos conocidos y no pensamos someternos a sus reglas-dijo Draco con frialdad.

-Si quieren quedarse aquí lo harán, no permitiremos que anden mordiendo personas- dijo Billy con molestia.

-En primer lugar no son los dueños del pueblo, solo unos habitantes más; lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no es de su incumbencia incluso podemos ir a esa playa en la que los Cullen no pueden; la Push y segundo será mejor que no vuelvan amenazarnos o acabaran mal- dije con arrogancia y viéndolos como si fueran insectos, desde que todo el mundo pensó que podía dirigir mi vida odio las reglas y personas que intenta someterme y sé que Draco y Luna piensan igual.

-Como se atreven hablarnos así- dijo el tal Paul mientras empezaba a temblar con un movimiento de mano detuve el proceso de transformación y bloquee el del resto.

-¿Qué hicieron?-dijo Jacob al ver que no podían transformarse.

-Bloqueamos su habilidad de transformarse en lobos, díganos que son capaces de hacer sin ella-dijo Draco mirándolos con desprecio y diversión; observe el shock en todos ellos, quien diría que este pueblo seria más entretenido de lo que pensamos.

* * *

><p>Buenos chicas hasta aquí el nuevo capi, espero que les haya gustado nos seguimos leyendo.<p>

Saludos Bellatrix


End file.
